Call Me Maybe
by mamoo999
Summary: Set late season three. Castle is off on a book tour. Kate is left behind. They connect with a series of phone calls.
1. Chapter 1

The twelfth precinct

* * *

Kate was sitting at her desk. Stacks of folders sat waiting. She was in a funk, grateful they hadn't had a body drop. At least for the time being, people weren't killing one another and trying to cover it up.

Her job was to seek out the truth, track down killers. The reasons people killed usually fell into three main categories: Greed, Jealousy, and Lust. The job was never-ending. Until recently it had been enough, the job and her life had purpose. She'd immersed herself into to bringing justice to others, and it had been enough until…

She stared at the words and they weren't registering. Kate threw the folder on the desk in frustration. She held her hand to her face, and wondered what in the hell was going on with her.

"Guys, I'm going to the morgue."

Espo and Ryan looked up and nodded. They had their own stacks of folders to clear. As soon as the elevator door closed; they started talking.

"I think Mom is missing Dad." Ryan closed the file he was working on and put it in the completed pile.

Espo fist bumped Ryan "Can you believe Castle is having coffee delivered to her every morning?"

"Beckett loves her coffee." Espo started to write a note in his file, his pen wasn't marking the paper. He scribbled in on a scratch pad, the ink began to flow.

"I think Mom loves Dad." Ryan grabbed another file.

Espo laid the pen down. "I think you're right 'Bro." Espo looked around the room; no-one was within ear shot. "I miss him too."

"Yea, Castle did make murder more fun." Ryan sighed.

Espo looked at him with disbelief. "Did you just say murder was fun?"

"You know what I meant." Ryan threw a wadded paper ball at his partner. "It's time for a Mom and Dad intervention. She needs to talk to him."

Espo agreed. "Call or Text?"

Ryan pursed his lips together as he was thinking. "Text, we don't know if he's signing books right now."

Espo picked up his phone. He typed out a short message.

_Yo, our girl is in a funk. You need to call her. _

Just as Espo finished reading his message to Ryan his phone buzzed with Castle's reply.

_Thank you, Espo I will call as soon as my meeting is over. _

* * *

Kate's hands were flush against the back of the elevator as she rode down to the basement. The last place most people headed to cheer up was a morgue; but Kate Beckett was not like most people. She was a cop, whose best friend is a medical examiner.

The door on the elevator was about to close when Kate noticed she'd arrived at her destination. She was lost in a daydream recalling moments spent with Castle, oblivious to arriving at her destination. She reached out and grabbed the door to prevent it from closing. She stepped out and headed to find Lanie.

"Hey girl, what brings to down here?"

"Hey Lanie, I just needed a break. I couldn't focus on paperwork anymore."

Lanie was studying her friend. She usually picked up more from what Kate didn't say than from her conversations with her. It was like pulling teeth to get that girl to share her feelings, especially if those feelings pertained to a certain Mystery Writer, she lived in denial.

Lanie just finished an autopsy. She stripped off her gloves and went to the sink to wash her hands.

Kate sat waiting for her friend. She was staring off into space.

"Girl you need some fun, do you want to go out tonight?"

"Thanks Lanie, but I think I'm going to go home and take a bubble bath, maybe read for a while."

Lanie shook her head. "When does Writer Boy come back from his book tour?"

Kate gave Lanie the look. "This isn't about Castle."

"Girl, you can tell yourself that if you want, but I see what's going on here. You miss him. Hell the boy's and I miss him too; and we're not the ones in love with him."

"I'm…not..."

Lanie held up her hand "Please, do not insult my intelligence I see what is going on. You may not see it, but I do. You love him he loves you. Both of you are too stubborn to do anything about it."

Kate looked even more miserable than when she first arrived.

Lanie came over and gave her a hug. "Oh, honey you need to tell that boy how you feel."

"What if he doesn't want a real relationship? What if he just wants…I don't know… a conquest…then I'm going to hurt worse than I am now?"

"Girl, I'm going to smack you. That boy has followed you around for the last three years. He has enough material to write ten books. He stayed because he wants a relationship with you. If he wants booty, all he has to do is snap his fingers. He is good-looking, rich, and that boy has junk in his trunk. Hell I'd go for him…..but he's already taken."

"He does have a nice ass." A small smile crept on her lips, and she envisioned Castle backside.

"Javi was telling me he had a boy delivering coffee to you every morning, is it true?"

Kate nodded.

"Girl that boy is romantic. You need to hop on that stallion and take a ride."

"Lanie!"

"Oh, please I know you want him. Kate all I'm saying is don't wait. I have drawers full of people they thought they had all the time in the world. Now they are here with me. This last one, she was only twenty-four; dropped dead from a heart attack. She didn't have any signs of heart disease; I'll bet she thought she had time. She's dead Kate."

"I…..I know Lanie it's like we've been doing this dance." Kate slid off the stool.

Lanie came over and hugged her. "Honey, he's just as scared as you are, _talk_ to him."

Kate nodded her head in affirmation, Lanie was right they needed to talk. Right now she needed to clear file folders off her desk. She headed back upstairs.

* * *

The elevator doors dinged and she stepped out. As Kate was walking over to her desk her phone rang. "Beckett"

"Hey" a rich deep baritone voice reached across the miles.

"Hey, Kate was smiling from ear to ear. "How's the tour?"

"I don't even know what city I'm in. It's all a blur."

"It's Thursday, Austin, Texas" Kate blurted out. She was waiting for him to tease her about tracking him.

Castle didn't react to her slip-up, he stored the information away. _She was keeping track of him.._ "The fans are great. They've been kind. I miss…..home." He was going to say you. He decided he'd better amend his thoughts. _I could write a book about the things we don't say. _God he missed her. "Are you getting your coffee?"

"Yes, thank you." She wanted to tell him, she missed his blue eyes sparkling as he handed her the cup each morning. She knew she was crazy, but the coffee didn't taste the same, it was better when she received the cup from him.

Kate heard someone calling his name in the background. "Richard Castle get your ass in here the fans are waiting.

"It's Paula he hissed. I've got to go; I'd like to call you later tonight-if that would be alright?"

"I should be home early. So call anytime." The sound of his voice comforted her.

"….Until tonight" Castle held his phone as if it was a life-line.

"Bye." Kate was smiling as she hung up the phone.

When she looked up, Espo and Ryan were watching with goofy grins on their faces.

"What?" Kate picked up a folder from her stack.

Espo and Ryan fist bumped and grabbed a folder.

* * *

Three hours later

Kate cradled the phone into the base on her desk. "Guys we have a body, 3rd and LEX."

Stopping in front of the crime scene Kate paused a moment before she stepped under the yellow tape. This funk needed to stop. She really needed to focus. She caught herself before she turned to remind Castle not to touch anything. She was so used to him being by her side. She'd taken him for granted. Opening the car door she got out, alone. She took a deep breath and ventured in.

Espo and Ryan were talking to the witness. Lisa Deavers, age 24. The deceased was her fiancé Andy Reynolds. They were getting married this spring. They were going into the convenience store to get a soda. The shooter came in demanded the money from the cashier. They were at the wrong place wrong time. The shooter shot him point-blank no reason. He had forty-two dollars in his wallet and pictures of Lisa. He'd handed over his wallet, the PERP shot him anyway.

The shooter was released from prison a month earlier. He was on probation for robbery and drug use. Now he was going up for murder.

Lisa came into the precinct and gave her statement. Kate listened as Lisa told her of their plans. The wedding was two months away. She had the dress. They'd bought a house, they were going to wait two years and then start a family. Her life changed in an instant.

Kate dealt with death and getting justice for the victims. The case was solved, but Kate didn't feel Lisa was getting any justice by knowing the PERP was going back to prison. She was going home alone. Her partner in life was staying behind lying in the morgue.

Today Kate wasn't feeling very good about the world in general.

* * *

As the water filled in the tub, Kate gathered the tools she needed to unwind. A glass of wine and his words. She tested the water with her toe. It was hot, just the way she wanted. Sliding into the tub the water enveloped her caressed her. Her muscles began to UN-knot. She took a sip of wine and picked up his book. She needed his words.

She read.

Kate began to cry. Her tears were for love lost. Lisa and Andy's future was forever changed. She'd experienced lost. She thought if she solved her Mom's case and justice was finally served. It would all make sense. The loss today shook her to the core. Lisa knew who killed Andy. The PERP just got out of prison. He would likely get out again, and Andy would still be dead. Knowing who killed him didn't change the fact he was gone forever.

Her phone rang.

"Hey," It was him"

"Kate why are you crying"

She shook her head. He knew her so well he could tell with one word that she was crying. _Wow just Wow Castle. _" …um the case we worked today, it was difficult."

"Talk to me Kate." His voice was soothing, he wasn't demanding, only asking she share her day with him.

She sniffled…Okay um A couple was getting a soda at a convenience store the shooter he-um got the money, but he pulled the trigger anyway... His fiancée was standing right beside him, she saw him die right in front of her. We caught the guy…but it's.

"Not enough?"

"They were about to begin their life together, its just-it makes no sense. Why would he shoot him? He had the money."

"Tell me their story." He knew she needed to talk. He wished he was with her; he wanted to wrap her in his arms and comfort her. He closed his eyes. He could dream anyway.

Kate re-told the young couples story. He listened. She felt better sharing the loss she felt with him.

"I miss you." It slips from her lips before she filtered it through her brain.

"I miss you too." She may shut him down in about two seconds, but he wanted to say what he felt, without having to worry about her running.

"Are you taking a bath?"

"Yes, I'm drinking a glass of wine, and I was reading _In a hail of bullets. _I needed to try to UN-wind after today"

His heart smiled.

"My water is starting to cool off, I think I should get out, my toes are wrinkled."

"Put me on speaker." He didn't want to break the connection, she was being open and honest, and he felt she would clam up if she called him back. He didn't mind waiting; he'd waited for three years.

"Okay, can you hear me?"

"Yes, I can hear you." Her voice echoed around the bathroom the acoustics from all the porcelain and tile made for a distinct sound... The moment was intimate, not in a sexual way, deeper richer. He treasured this moment.

He could hear her making little noises as she dressed. He'd waited for a-long time witness an un-guarded Beckett.

She blew air out as she slipped her NYPD t-shirt over her head. "Almost there Castle"

"Take your time, I'm comfortable." He was propped up in the hotel bed. His laptop was open; he'd written a few words. Rook was in a funk, rather his writer was.

She headed into the bedroom.

He heard the wine glass scrape across the nightstand as she sat it down. Kate climbed into her bed. He heard the rustling of the covers as she pulled back the comforter exposing the crisp sheets. He was enjoying the sounds of Kate Beckett at home.

She crawled into bed and took the phone off speaker.

He had to bit his lip to keep from chuckling; she was making the cutest noises as she prepared for bed.

"How the tour going, getting writer's cramp from all the chest signings?"

"Funny, no actually I'm fielding questions about you."

"Me-why?"

"Everyone wants to know if the real life inspiration is as cool as Nikki."

"What do you tell them?"

"No, I tell them you are much more than I could ever capture on paper."

…He could tell she was smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for reading.

* * *

Kate didn't even glance at the clock when she'd finally stopped talking to him. "…until tomorrow Kate. Those three words resonated into her soul. He'd more than comforted her. He brought joy into her heart again. It made her giddy. His voice was a lifeline a voice across the miles. He knew he always knew the words she needed, the ones that would lift her up.

She felt so much lighter when she'd pulled the covers up and snuggled down in to her bed to sleep. She'd promised.

She promised him she would, sleep and tomorrow she would eat at least one "real" meal. He promised he would call her again tomorrow. She drifted off into a deep restful sleep.

She dreamed of him.

His large hands were caressing her skin, just as his words did earlier. His fingers stroking lightly, everywhere he touched instantly on fire. Her body arched involuntary to meet his touch. Wanting more. Desire burned through her veins. _Please, Rick I need you_. As he pulled away, she heard the word _soon_.

Kate woke up refreshed, she slept. A good night's sleep did wonders for her. She'd no memory of last nights dream.

She was sitting at her desk working her stack of file folders. The completed pile was larger than the un-completed one. The boys got off the elevator at the same time. Ryan was carrying a bottle of green sludge.

Jenny must have him on another 'cleanse'

Espo nudged Ryan and showed him his phone. They both looked at Kate.

_Castle: Pastries are on their way, thank you for letting me know. How is Kate this morning? _

"So it's Kate, instead of Beckett, Interesting." Ryan bumped the back of his hand to Espo's.

The elevator dinged. They both looked up. "Man I hope he remembered I like the sprinkle ones." Espo handed his phone to Ryan. "Text him back 'Bro. I'm getting a donut."

_Espo: Castle, its Ryan. Espo is getting a donut. 'Kate' looks better_.

_Oh Shit!_ Castle grimaced. They noticed he'd typed Kate instead of his usual Beckett. They would notice they were detectives after all. _Wait, they'd called him._ They knew he would do anything for her, anything.

_Castle: There are sprinkles for Espo, and cream filled for you; and a bear claw for Beckett._

Ryan looked up cream filled _man oh man_, and then he looked at his bottle of cleanse. _Screw it, I'm eating donuts_. He got up and headed into the break room. Espo was mid chew sprinkles were resting on his chin. Ryan wiped them off with a napkin. He retrieved the bear claw and found his cream filled one. Before he headed out he made him a cup of coffee.

Ryan laid the bear claw on Beckett's desk. Her face reflected the minor confusion. "It's from Castle."

Kate bit her lip. She was trying not to smile. "Dammit" Ryan noticed her reaction anyway.

He smiled, he saw.

Kate picked up her phone and sent a text

_Kate: Thanks, the boys are on a sugar high._

_Castle: You're welcome. Until tonight, Kate._

The smile spread across Kate's face as she laid her phone on the desk. She couldn't help it Ryan nudged Espo. He pointed to Beckett Mom and Dad are communicating.

Espo nodded and watched. He realized in that moment how much she needed him. The writer won her heart. It was about time. He'd witnessed the no-where boyfriends. Kate needed someone who would be there for her. Espo believed the writer fit the bill. If he hurt her he would kill him and his girlfriend could dispose of the body.

Kate felt so much better today, and the stack of folders was shrinking. She stood up and stretched. It was lunch time. She was trying to decide when she heard the ding of the elevator. She turned around to see who was coming in.

Jenny walked into the bullpen. She was bringing Kevin's lunch. Another bottle of cleanse, and something slimy looking in a plastic container.

"Busted" Espo pointed at the elevator.

Ryan's shoulders slumped. His 'breakfast' sat on his desk untouched. "Honey, I can explain. Castle sent donuts this morning. The cream filled ones." His voice was pleading.

Espo gave his partner the where are you balls? Look.

Jenny laughed. "Well it would have been rude not to accept cream filled donuts."

"That's what I thought; hey we just did the Mom and Dad mind meld thing." Ryan was pointing at himself and Jenny.

Espo was trying to keep a straight face. Kate burst out laughing, Espo followed suit, and soon they were all laughing.

"How about we all go to Remy's? Kate was thinking she could find something healthy there, she probably wouldn't, at least she was going to eat something. She picked up her phone." Lanie, hey it's me. We are going to eat at Remy's are you in? Great, okay see you there." Kate looked at the group. "She is wrapping up in the morgue. She said she would meet us there, she said Espo could place her order…..Zing, take that Espo. Their 'secret' was out. She'd known for a while. They weren't very good at hiding their feelings.

Kate really enjoyed lunch. She couldn't resist the burger and fries combo. So, she didn't mind one bit adding a strawberry shake to the mix. Jenny shared cheese fries and split a burger with Kevin. Lanie stole the pickles from Javi's burger. The banter back and forth was teasing and loving. She cared about each and every person at this table. They were family. Kate fought back tears; she wished her partner was here. She didn't feel complete unless he was by her side. She missed him, even when he annoyed the living daylights out of her.

"….so is Dad calling tonight?" Jenny poked Ryan in the ribs.

"Yes," Kate cleared her throat. He is in San Antonio, he should finish the book signing at four; and then he has a reading at five….At a little theater on the river walk."

Everyone at the table froze.

"He had Paula's office send me the schedule." Kate added sheepishly.

Lanie reached over and hugged her. "He wants you to know where he is." She whispered into her friend's ear.

Kate nodded. He knew she needed to know where he was. When he'd discovered she'd tracked him thru the website. He had Paula messenger his itinerary to her doorstep. It was there this morning when she'd retrieved her paper.

No wonder he was exhausted when he came back from a tour. Paula had him running from daylight to dark. The only time he had to himself was late at night. Meet and Greets, Cocktails with executives the list was endless. She knew he enjoyed meeting the fans, she also knew he would hate the rubbing elbows with the executives. He was a people person, but he wanted real. He'd commented to her before about how he missed seeing the places he'd been. His views were mostly of airports, hotels and the backs of limos. He wasn't complaining he loved his life. Sometimes he just wanted to escape and discover the wonders each city possessed. Castle been a lot of places; he hadn't seen most of them.

Kate attention returned to her friends. She looked at her Dad's watch. "We need to get back."

The group gathered their belongings. Ryan and Jenny headed off together. Ryan said he would meet them outside. Kate saw the desperate glances between Espo and Lanie. She announced she was going to use the restroom, leaving the two of them alone to say goodbye.

She could use a few minutes to herself. She was tempted to send a text, but she didn't want to interrupt his lunch. He was dining with Rep's from one of the book chains.

She heard a ding on her phone.

_Castle: texting under table, soooo bored._

_Kate rolled her eyes. _

She was really looking forward to talking with him tonight. Espo and Lanie were getting up from the table when she returned.

"You might want to wipe off Lanie's lipstick Espo; it's not your shade." Kate walked past them and found Ryan waiting by the door. They fell in step and walked to the precinct.

Kate closed the folder, it was the last one in her to do pile, and it felt great to finish the task. The paper work was hated by all.

This day was over Kate was looking forward to having the week-end off. She wasn't on call for a change. She looked over, his chair was empty, he was going to call. She went home.

Kate slid her key into the lock, dropping her keys in the bowl by the front door. She removed her badge and gun from the holster. She took off her Dad's watch and her Mothers necklace and placed them on her dresser. Her gun she stored in the nightstand by her bed. She toed off her shoes and headed into the bathroom to shower, stripping as she walked.

She was drying her hair with a towel when her phone rang.

"Hey Dad."

"Katie, you sound out of breath, are you okay?

"I just got out of the shower."

"Do you want to call me back?"

"No, no I'm dressed I was drying my hair."

"I haven't heard from you, I was wondering if you'd like to like to go to dinner tomorrow night."

Kate checked the itinerary: Castle would be at a party until late. (She felt bad for checking, but she didn't want to miss a chance to talk to him)" I'd like that Dad."

"I'll make reservations for 7:30 so we can avoid the crowd."

"Okay tomorrow 7:30 it's a date." Kate was using her fingers to comb thru her wet locks.

"I'll see you tomorrow"

"Bye Dad." Her Dad didn't like to chit-chat especially by phone.

Kate headed to the kitchen. She opened the fridge, and grabbed water.

She was going to read awhile. She grabbed a book, Patterson, no not tonight. Heat Wave; it was the one that started it all. She loved the references to the precinct. The detective remembered him catching her reading in the bathroom. He'd told her the sex was on page 106. Okay, she'd read it more than once. She rolled her eyes. He knew that she'd read his books, his knowing things unnerved her at times.

She was lying on the couch with heat wave sprawled across her chest. She was sound asleep. there was something making noise in the distance. She didn't want to wake up. She was kissing him. His lips were so soft. He knew how to kiss. She heard it again. It was her phone, oh no. She knocked the ringing phone from the coffee table; she dove over the table to reach the phone.

"Beck….Hello?"

"Kate are you okay?"

"Fine, I'm fine. I dropped the phone. (She didn't tell him about diving over the table) how are you?"

"Better now."

She smiled, she was too.

"Today was incredibly boring, except the three hours I spent with the fans. I enjoyed that." Castle was running his hands through his hair. He wanted to know if she was going to be open and honest and like she was last night.

"The gang went to lunch at Remy's today, Ryan was busted by Jenny; he ate donuts instead of cleansing. Espo was busted by me. He had lipstick on his face. It was Lanie's shade."

"I'm sorry I missed it"

"Yea, me too. I missed having you there. It didn't seem right. Not having my partner there."

He wanted to know what 'partners' meant to her. To him it meant everything.

"Kate what does partners mean to you?" She was quiet he was afraid he'd pushed to hard. He waited she finally responded.

"I count on you, to…to work with me side by side. I rely on you to have my back, I trust you with my life."

"Is that all you want a working relationship? Don't get me wrong, I love working with you Kate, but I'd like more. I care about you, Kate."

"More?"

"Yes"

"What is your idea of more?"

"A personal relationship. I need to demonstrate my feeling for you. Touching, kissing. Kate I've waited for you because you're important to me."

She couldn't stop the words. "…Oh, like you waited when you showed up with your ex-wife on your arm. When you took her instead of me to the Hampton's?" She closed her eyes and bit her hand. She couldn't believe she just said that.

"You were with Demming." He replied calmly

"I broke up with him; I wanted to go with you. I took you out in the hall to tell you." Kate couldn't believe how much pain she still felt.

Castle held his hand to his forehead. This can't be happening. He needed aspirin or a fifth of scotch. "Kate, she went to make me write. She left after the first week. I was in danger of losing my contract. I'd been upset over seeing you with another guy. I couldn't write."

"So you didn't sleep with her?"

"No, I did not sleep with her, she wasn't you. It wouldn't be fair to her."

"I admit I was jealous."

"Kate, you know I want you. We have an undeniable chemistry, or do you want to deny it."

"No"

His voice was husky "What are we waiting for Kate?"

"I'm scared, okay. I…I don't want to just be number three."

"Kate, if I just wanted to get laid. I could accomplish that easily, but you already know that don't you?"

"Yes"

"Because?"

"Okay, I admit I….I want you too i've thought about it, but what happens next? You've married twice and it didn't work out, why do you think we will."

"Oh, Kate, they weren't you. I know now that I married for the wrong reasons. I wasn't in love with either one. Meredith was pregnant. I felt obligated. I tried to make it work, until I came home and found her in our bed with her director. Alexis was upstairs crying while she was … he sighed. I couldn't forgive her for neglecting our child while she was screwing her director. She was never cut out for motherhood. I should have taken Alexis and never married her. . I married Gina because I was lonely. I wanted Alexis to have two parents, it turns out I was lonelier in the relationship. I never loved her. We made sense on paper, but we don't live our lives on paper. She was as miserable as I was."

Neither of them said anything for a while Castle broke the silence

"Do you think I'm damaged goods Kate?"

"What! no. Why would you say that?"

"I'm trying to understand. You want to make love to me but you're scared that I can't have a real relationship? Is that why you're holding back. Or is this more real more than you can handle?"

"That's unfair"

"Is it? Kate, I've had a front row seat to your relationships with men you didn't love. What do you want Kate." He waited for her response.

"You I just want you."

"You know where I am, you have the week-end off. There is a red-eye flight in two hours say the words and I'll have your ticket waiting, I'll be here, waiting for you. He was praying she would choose him he needed her to choose him. His whole life he'd waited to be enough."

Kate wanted to say yes. Her heart was screaming yes. "Book it"

Tears welded in his eyes. "You need to leave in fifteen minutes. I'll have my car downstairs.

"Okay, see you soon." Kate hung up the phone.

She couldn't shake the feeling of déjà vu.


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter is changed to an M rating. Adult content

Let me know what you think.

Still not mine just playing.

* * *

Kate was throwing clothes into her bag. She didn't have a clue what kind of attire she would need for the week-end. The clock was ticking; she didn't have time to fret. That was probably a good thing. She didn't have time to second guess her decision. Lanie would be proud.

She'd planned to go with him before; a year ago she'd been prepared to spend the weekend with him in the Hampton's. She was pretty sure she would have slept with him then if the situation arose. She didn't plan on going with the sole purpose of sleeping with him. She knew if the situation were warranted she wasn't opposed to the idea... She was going to wait and see what developed between them. (In her dreams she'd made love with him several times.) Now here it was another year later.

Their chemistry was formidable. Everyone at the precinct felt it. There was a betting pool on when they would get together. She wasn't supposed to know. The chemistry was hard to hide when they finished one another's sentences, or when they uttered the same exact phrase at the same time.

Castle knew her. He was constantly unnerving her with the things he knew. He'd watched and listened, even when she didn't say anything. He had an uncanny way of figuring her out. She often wondered if he channeled her mother. She was the only other person who could read her. She didn't believe in such things, but he did.

Kate was checking off the to-do list in her head. Coffee pot turned off. She didn't iron so she didn't have to worry about leaving that on. She didn't have a dog or plants. Phone check: charger, check (although Castle had the same phone as she did. He'd bought hers)

She stepped out of the building as the car pulled up. Kate exhaled, she was relieved, and being late was definitely not on her list.

The ride to the airport was smooth, there was music playing that she really enjoyed. Castle and she fought daily over music in the car. She didn't want any. It was a distraction. Castle would sing along to show tunes or the latest pop song. With his Diva mother and teenage daughter, his iTunes held varied genres. Kate preferred Classical or Coltrane. What was not to like about Coltrane. It dawned on her he'd given the driver her preferred listening list.

…_.of course he did._

Castle was a care giver. He put other people's needs before his own. He liked comfort, but he loved providing the ones he loved with things he felt would enrich their lives. He enjoyed scoring tickets for the boy's. He made a fuss about them borrowing his Ferrari. He really didn't mind. He remembered details. The things that made people he cared about happy.

The car pulled up to a stop at the airport. Kate's heart pounded in her chest. She thought briefly about backing out, _Stop being such a coward, you're ready. (His words replayed in her head Kate what are we waiting for?) _Her door opened she stepped out onto the curb. The driver retrieved her bags. She was opening her wallet, when the driver tipped his hat. Mr. Castle has taken care of it Ma'am. "Would you like me to take your bags inside?"

"No, no thank you. I've got it." Kate smiled.

"Very well, have a nice flight." The driver tipped his hat again and waited by the car.

Kate realized he was waiting for her to go inside. She turned and entered the airport. She glanced back and saw the driver waiting. She kept walking and then when she turned, the car was pulling away. She headed over to the counter.

"Ms. Beckett, welcome right this way."

Kate hadn't spoken a word, she was about to ask how they knew… never-mind she knew. Castle. Kate was led into the VIP lounge.

"Would you care for a cocktail, or perhaps something to eat?" Vikki (according to her name badge) handed her a menu.

"You're flight is scheduled to board in thirty-five minutes, you have plenty of time." Vikki was good; she answered her question before she'd ask. Kate's stomach rumbled. She selected a club sandwich and a bottle of water.

Vikki disappeared and returned with her sandwich and a bottle of Evian within five minutes. She didn't realized how hungry she was, she ate it in record time. As soon as she wiped her mouth Vikki was gathering her plate. This woman had Ninja skills. Kate never heard or saw her coming.

Kate closed her eyes, and then they popped open Dinner! She'd made a dinner date. She punched in her Dad's number. It went to voice mail. She was relieved she didn't have to field twenty questions.

"Dad, it's me, hey I'm going to have to cancel our plans. I'm heading out-of-town. I'm going to San Antonio for the week-end. We can have dinner next week if you'd like. Love you." Kate pocketed her phone and leaned back in her chair. She must have dozed, the next thing she knew Vikki was handing her a boarding pass and ushering her into the first class section in the plane.

She'd barely gotten seated when the flight attendant handed her a glass of champagne. Ms. Beckett the flight is scheduled to take off in five minutes. She looked around, there wasn't anyone else boarding. Kate had been the last passenger, she knew for sure when the flight attendant closed the door, and locked it in place. She felt the plane heading for the runway. This time of the night there weren't as many planes taking off and landing. They were cleared and ready for take-off before she could take a sip of champagne.

The flight attendants went thru the safety checks and demonstrated the equipment as the plane taxied onto the tarmac. The attendants strapped in and the plane picked up speed, soon they were off the ground and in the air. Kate liked to fly; it was dark so she wouldn't be able to see the fluffy cloud base below. She settled back, she wished she'd brought her book. Well it wouldn't be long and she would be with her favorite author. She watched the lights get smaller and smaller. She turned away from the window and took a sip of her champagne. First class was really nice.

Kate didn't get nervous until the captain announced they were about to touch down. Her stomach had butterflies. She took a deep breath. The flight attendant misread her nervousness for fear of flying. She was reassuring her; the Captain was a skilled pilot, she was in good hands.

Kate smiled she was hoping she would be in good hands shortly. She didn't bother explaining she wasn't worried about the flight. She was worried about what she faced on the ground.

"Ms. Beckett this way."

Kate unbuckled her belt and stood up, before she could turn around her carry on was handed to her. These people were good. Kate was used to waiting and having people bump into her trying to get their bags out of the compartments, and then waiting for the aisle to clear before got up. She didn't like being sandwiched between strangers. She generally waited.

Kate was ushered off the plane and thru a side door and down an open metal staircase. She didn't know why she didn't travel up the concourse with the other passengers. She was feeling a little apprehensive until she saw him. Castle was standing at the bottom of the stairs. His face was partly hidden in the shadows. She'd know that face anywhere, as she neared the bottom she could see his eyes were sparkling, and his smile crinkled his eyes. He was happy. She'd only seen this look when he looked at his daughter or more recently her.

"Hey" The smile covered her entire face. She only smiled like this for him.

"Hey" Castle wrapped his arms around her. He held her. "I'm so glad you're here Kate." He kissed the top of her head.

As soon as she saw him she felt better, she felt home.

"Are we going into the city from the apron?"

Kate saw a flash of pure terror on his face

"Castle?" something was up, she felt it.

"I…um…well about that. Kate when you said you were coming, I…well I was thinking. We would have to hold up in the hotel, unless you wanted flash bulbs going off in your face every five minutes. We would be hounded if we stepped out in public. The fans would go crazy knowing you were here with me. I...I he paused and looked at her. His eyes were pleading don't shoot me. I would rather spend time with you without having to dodge fans or hide out in the hotel.

Kate's eyebrow shot up. She didn't have to speak. He knew she was telling him to spit out whatever it was he'd planned.

I...I made reservations for us someplace quieter. It's not far….just take an hour to get there…by plane. He closed his eyes he was waiting for her to twist his ear. He was all set to yell Apples.

Nothing happened. He opened his eyes.

Kate was standing there she was smiling. "What are we waiting for?"

With Castle she'd learned to expect the unexpected. This was a little over the top, but it was so…him.

"Great! He spoke into the radio a few minutes later a private jet appeared.

Castle placed his hand on her lower back and escorted her to the plane.

"What about my luggage?"

"Taken care of. It will be loaded on the plane."

Kate rolled her eyes.

They settled into their seats.

Castle reached for her hand. She laced her fingers with his. He smiled.

They were in the air before he gave her the destination Nassau in the Bahamas. The flight time was more like three hours. He planned on keeping her entertained.

"One hour huh?"

"More like three, but if you're tired you can lie down. There is a bedroom thru…."

He stopped talking. He was growling.

Kate was biting her bottom lip. _Oh…she shouldn't do that it drove him crazy._

"Are you trying to join the mile high club Castle?"

What? No, no Kate, I…I thought you might be tired. I..I he sighed. Kate I am thankful you came, I don't have an agenda. I only wanted to see you. I've missed you. I've already informed Paula, I won't go on any more month long tours. I can't stand to be away from you that long. I only made it two weeks this time.

"Relax Rick" Kate squeezed his hand." I've missed you too. I kind of got used to you pulling my pigtails."

"We will have to fend for ourselves. I only reserved the pilot and co-pilot."

"I think we can manage."

He nodded in agreement.

"How did you get out of the tour?"

"I didn't give Paula a choice. She is going to come up with something, virus the flu. It doesn't matter I'd already completed the fan portion. The rest of the week-end was schmoozing with executives. Kate even if it wasn't I would always choose you, your coming means the world to me.

The loving look on his face brought tears to her eyes, along with his words. He always put her first. She'd never been in a relationship where she felt like she was most important.

"Show me the bedroom" Kate eyes slowly rose to meet his.

He was trying to read her thoughts. His own desires were confusing him. Kate had never seen him so off-balance.

He had so many thoughts running thru his head. He stood and helped her up. She held her hand behind her back she didn't want to break the connection from him. He walked up the aisle behind her. She opened the door and walked into the cabin he was right behind her. Kate loosened her grip and freed her hand so she could turn and face him.

Kate…I he was struggling.

Rick, I want this I want you. She looked up at him.

His arms wrapped around her. "Kate I want you, more than I've ever wanted anything in my life. I'm willing to wait. I want more than sex."

"I know" She knew he needed more.

"I want to be with you, only you…and I, Kate I don't want you to be with anyone else."

She nodded.

"Kate I need to hear the words."

"Rick, I am in love with you, I want you and only you." Kate looked him in the eyes when she said it. "I think we've waited long enough."

"Extraordinary words." He kissed her. She could feel the passion. He wasn't holding anything back.

They were both panting when they finally broke free from the kiss. Kate was literally weak in the knees. She faltered and Rick scooped her up and deposited her onto the bed. He laid her back and then lay beside her. He pulled her into him. Kate could feel his desire pressed against her. She ground her hips into his seeking the friction she needed. She was about to tip over the edge and he hadn't even touched her. The moan escaping his lips was primal. He was just as far-gone as she was.

She began undressing him; she wanted him right now, no more waiting. His large hands caressed her, and when he slid his hands under her shirt she came undone when his fingers grazed her breast. His fingers sought her peaked nipple he rolled the nub between his thumb and forefinger. She arched into him. She moaned his name, which spurred him on. He wanted to spend hours mapping her body. He would, but their first time was going to be embarrassing quick for both of them. He removed her shirt and replaced his fingers with his mouth. He begrudging left her breasts and he removed the rest of the barriers that separated him from her. She was begging him to take her, he couldn't deny her anything.

She was so wet; Castle used his fingers to open her folds to allow him entrance. He eased his length into her. Kate shuddered. He stilled,

Kate cried no… no don't stop please…I…

Rick rocked his hips, he slowly increased his thrusts. She watched as his hips met hers, joining them together as one. Kate pulled him deeper with each thrust. Their pace quickened. She wrapped her long legs around him. He felt her body shudder as she came undone, she cried out his name, he thrust once more and his body splintered. He was blinded by pleasure as he released into her. He was about to withdraw himself from her when Kate pulled him back to her.

"Stay"

"I'll crush you."

"No please stay"

Castle used his muscled arms to hold some of his weight off her. She kept pulling him closer.

He leaned in to kiss her. It was tender filled with love. Kate I love you.

She started to cry.

His heart seized, Kate love, did I hurt you? He was starting to panic

"No, no she choked out, I'm happy." tears were pouring from her eyes. It was beautiful.

Castle pulled out of her. His body was already rebounding for a second round. He'd never experienced lovemaking like this. He wanted more. He would never forget their first time. He sat up and pulled her into his arms.

They held each other.

The captain announced over the intercom, they would arrive at their destination in around twenty minutes.

Kate giggled; I think we already arrived at our destination. I am officially a member of the Mile High Club.

Castle kissed her. "That makes two of us."

"Really Rick I thought for sure you were a card-carrying member."

He nuzzled her nose. "You are my admission Kate. First time for me too."

Kate pulled him to her for a kiss. Things heated up quickly. When Kate began to moan, Rick pulled back. "We have to get dressed."

Rick kissed her once more and helped her get up. Kate went into the bathroom to freshen up. Castle retrieved his clothes from the floor. He chuckled as he began to button his shirt. He was missing a few buttons. Kate was in a hurry to divest him of his shirt. He was going to tease her.

Kate came out of the bathroom as the Captain requested everyone strap in for landing. They headed back to their seats and buckled up.

Kate noticed Castles shirt was gaping open. She remembered hearing buttons pop as she removed it. "I ruined your shirt."

She looked worried he didn't have the heart to tease her. "I've got plenty of shirts, only one you."

Kate smiled. "Where are we going Rick?"

"A friend of mine owns a villa, on the beach."

Kate raised her eyebrow

"It's not mine, it belongs to Patterson. He's letting us stay. Rather I won a stay from him in a poker game."

"Have you been here before?" She was really wondering if he'd brought anyone else here.

"No, first time." Rick picked up her hand and held it.

The plane prepared for the landing.

They were eager to be alone. They had unfinished business to attend to.


	4. Chapter 4

They will get back to talking on the phone at some point. He will have to complete his tour and she will have to go back to work. I couldn't help myself.

Thank you for reading.

* * *

The plane touched down without incident, Kate and Rick wouldn't have noticed if it bounced multiple times and skidded off the runway. Their eyes locked on one another, relishing the current status of their newly committed relationship status, their bodies abuzz with the natural high from their earlier lovemaking... The Captains voice barely registering in the background, welcoming them to the Bahamas.

Castle kissed Kate and thanked her once again for joining him. His heart was pounding as he silently rejoiced having her beside him for the week-end. The couple unlocked their lips from one another as the captain stepped from the cockpit and announced they could deplane.

"Oh my God! Castle, I didn't bring my passport."

"The Chief Councilor is a fan; he's granted you "temporary citizenship" so you won't need it."

A stunned Kate stood still; _he really did know a guy_.

"We have people rooting for us worldwide. You should see the letters Kate. People from around the world love our story."

"Don't you mean the Rook and Nikki Story?"

"No I mean us. When I write their story I am writing you and me, I leave out the parts that only belong to us. I keep those in here." Rick placed her hand on his heart." I will never share those."

When they stepped off the plane a line of people waited behind a gate. They were waving excitedly. She couldn't see their faces with the glare from the airport lights.

Rick led Kate over to the group; she realized they were waiting for him. As they walked closer she noticed a small group stood waving and whispering back and forth.

Castle shook the Gentleman's hand and she heard his thank you for granting the citizenship. She learned his name was Edward Mosley.

He nodded and patted him on the back and declared his pleasure at helping a friend. He introduced Kate and Rick to his family. They met his wife, children, mother-in-law, and his visiting cousin from another island. They were all here despite the late hour. Kate admired the gracious nature Rick possessed. He was genuinely pleased to meet this group of people. His smile was real. He thanked Edward for his assistance. He posed for pictures with the family. Edward waved to Kate; he wanted her to be in the pictures. She declined at first, until she saw the disappointed look and he placed his palms together and requested once more. She accepted.

Edward escorted the couple to the SUV, and they headed off to Patterson's' villa. Castle explained on the way. I only won a stay at the guest house. The main house is staffed. We will be on out own.

Kate squeezed his arm. "I'd rather be alone with you."

When they arrived at the guest house Kate was in shock it was huge. She'd grown up in NY, space this size in the city cost a fortune... A butler was waiting. He handed Castle a note.

_So Ricky, do you like the little house that Cross built? (Alex Cross was the main character in a series of Patterson's novels) I know you only won the guest house stay, please make your self at home in the main house. The staff will take care of you and your guest_

_P.S. I fully intend on winning a Hampton's house visit from you at our next game. _

_Your muse's favorite writer_

_James Patterson  
_

Castle read the note and turned to Kate, Patterson said we are welcome to stay in the main house.

Kate looked around" I kinda' like this one." Rick announced to the butler they would be staying in the guest house after all. Rick didn't care if they slept in a tent. He let Kate decide, he only cared that she was with him. The butler nodded and disappeared. Castle handed Kate the note to read for herself. She laughed and told him not to worry she was a one writer girl. Castle stood frozen until she clarified." I'm _your _one writer girl Rick." His face relaxed. She rolled her eyes she'd never fully understand the competitive nature among writers.

I'll get our bags. Castle turned to retrieve their luggage; the bags were being carried in and placed in the master suite. The butler appeared and asks if they would like them to unpack. Kate shook her head. No thank you we can manage.

He handed Castle a remote." When you are ready for breakfast in the morning push the button. If you need anything in the mean time push the button and state your request... How do you take you coffee?"

"… Um cream two sugars Castle pointed to himself and then pointed at Kate. Two pumps sugar-free vanilla creamer."

"Very well. The guest house kitchen is stocked, with drinks and snacks. Your meals will be prepared by the staff. A menu will be provided each morning." He bowed and left.

The couple met in the middle of the room and kissed. Things heated quickly. Castle pulled back and grabbed Kate's hand." Let's take a tour." They looked at the master suite a four-poster bed king size bed was the main feature Castle led Kate over they jumped onto the bed and did a couple of test bounces. Kate giggled, Rick grabbed her hand and dragged her off to explore; they narrowly missed colliding with. The loveseat centered at the foot of the bed. They made their way back into where they began, Kate turned them in the direction of French doors, and they opened to a private pool and Hot tub. Castle began shucking his clothes. Kate raised her eyebrow.

" Oh come on Kate, we have to check it out". She smiled and started stripping. Her writer growled as she shimmied out of her panties. Kate strutted over to enter the pool. She thought her writer needed to cool off. It was an enclosed area, so clothing was optional it was private. Kate slipped into the water she was about to comment on the warmth, when Castle did a cannon-ball. Water splashed everywhere... She shook her head of course he wouldn't enter the pool in a normal fashion. He swam gracefully to her and oh, new sensations the water and now castles skin pressed against hers. Her lips met his nipping caressing she opened to allow access to his tongue. The man possessed talents with that tongue. She moaned. He took her moaning as permission to plunder on. His kisses left her weak. It was a good thing they were floating around in a pool. She felt her whole body heat up with desire. She swore he could get her off on his kisses alone. Castle broke free from the kiss and waggled his eyebrows. Kate rolled hers and started laughing. He loved hearing her laugh. He would spend the rest of his life making sure she experienced moments just like this, so she could laugh.

"Hot tub!" Castle grabbed her hand, and led her to the pools steps.

"Don't even think about a cannon ball"

"Promise. Scouts honor"

"You were never a scout Rick"

"Well I can still adhere to the code. Oooh I know Parlay, Pirate code."

"You don't have a ship, matey"

"Technically, not yet I could buy one if you wanted to sail the seven seas with me." They slipped into the tub.

"I think you have your hands full right now Captain, besides you need to stay stateside so you can build your crew."

Kate hit the button and the jets sprang to life.

Castle leaned into one of the jets and closed his eyes. His blue orbs opened opened wide, and he turned to Kate.

"Kate! You want to have kids with me?"

Kate's hazel eyes moistened and she nodded. "Do you want to have another child?"

Castle pulled her over in his lap, He turned her head gently and kissed her softly he released her lips. "I would, if we had a child together, but only if you marry me and we raise the child or children together. I...I wanted Alexis to have two parents. I know she missed out not having a mother around."

"Castle I think Alexis is very lucky to have you. The love you gave her is worth more than just having two parents. I've seen kids that had both in the home, but they never had what you gave Alexis. You were there for her every day. You were involved in her life." Castle still looked like she was just saying the words to him." Castle" she said softly "One of the reasons I fell in love with you was your relationship with Alexis. You're a great father. I want you to be the father of our child."

"So, you will marry me?"

"Well technically you haven't asked."

"Oh, Kate I'm asking, I'm definitely asking."

"Not today okay, I want you to think about it and then ask me again, soon?"

Castle leaned in and sealed the deal with a kiss.

"I think we need to…." Castle didn't finish his thought

"Yea it's too hot in here" Kate stood her skin was pink. She wasn't sure how much was hot tub, and how much came from her desire.

Rick climbed out of the tub; he spied towels folded on a table. He Helped Kate out and wrapped her in a towel. He grabbed one for himself. They headed into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and pulled a bottle of champagne. And two chilled glasses. It was the good stuff. He'd forgotten this part of the bet.

He popped the cork and poured

….to the past, for giving us a future, to the future, for giving us the present.. Rick touched his glass to hers.

Kate smiled cheers. They continued their tour.

They went in to the master bath. The shower would accommodate six people. Nozzles sprouted from every direction. With a rain shower head above. A jetted tub was in the middle of the bathroom. Castle opened a door and found the toilet secluded in another room.

Castle loved seeing Kate look so relaxed. She was beautiful, tonight her beauty radiated. He felt he was the luckiest man on the planet. It had nothing to do with poker.

Kate hand was clasp in Rick's larger one. She looked up. "Let's get in bed."

Rick squeezed her hand. The covers were already turned down for them. She sat her glass down Rick came up behind her he removed her towel. She could feel him. He'd removed his towel as well. His lips were at her neck, she felt his warm tongue flicking over her tender skin. She shivered.

"Cold?"

"No."

She felt him smile against her skin; he slid he hands over her exposed flesh. Everywhere he touched; her skin tingled from the sensation. She turned around and saw the desire in his eyes. She whispered I love you with what little breath she still had. He placed her on the bed, he held himself over her "I love you Kate." He made love to her. Her body spent. She'd never experienced anything close to the heights he took her, but she'd never loved anyone the way she did him. He was speaking she had to focus her brain was foggy, she felt him tug. "Come on love lets wash up, we will sleep better." Kate followed him; she would gladly go where ever he was.

"Its time to check out that massive shower." Rick turned on the rain head. He adjusted the water, when the temperature was hot enough for Kate he turned and opened the door for her to enter. Kate was holding her body wash, shampoo and conditioner. She entered the shower and began to wash. Castle retrieved his items from his bag. He joined her.

She handed him her bath sponge, he washed her back, and she felt his hand co-mingle with the sponge. He couldn't stop touching. She wasn't about to stop him. Rick knew it had been a long and event filled day she had to be exhausted. They didn't linger in the shower.

Kate stepped out first. She wrapped her hair in a towel and began to dry off. She was watching him; she enjoyed seeing him out of those bulky jackets he wore. She laughed when she saw him shake like a canine to remove the excess water. He stepped out of the shower and stood beside her to dry off. Kate grabbed her hair dryer. The plugs insert held a converter for American products. She began to dry her hair. She felt his large hand, she handed him the blow dryer. He used his hands to separate the wet tendrils; he massaged her scalp as he dried her hair. When the dryer shut off she was a little sad. She took out her lotion, the cherry scented one, she knew he liked it.

Castle removed himself from the bathroom he knew if he stayed and watched her smooth lotion over that body, they would need another shower. The only thing that held him back, he knew she needed to rest. He quickly brushed his teeth and headed to bed. He would use the other bathroom by the kitchen to relieve his bladder.

Castle propped himself up in bed, he waited.

Kate removed a t-shirt out of his bag and a pair of his boxers and slipped them on. She came out of the bathroom with her tongue slipped between her teeth, she was a little nervous, as she climbed into bed.

"Nice outfit" He was smiling. He loved that she was wearing his clothes.

"I like yours too." She could tell he wasn't mad.

Castle lifted the covers, his eyebrow raised puzzled. "I'm not wearing anything"

"Exactly"

Exhausted. They fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter is rated M. I'm trying for erotic not slutty, but just say the word and I'll leave the sex to more experienced writers.

They are touring the island.

Not mine, just writing for fun.

Thank you for reading.

* * *

Rick woke up he lay still and waited, waking up away from home, it took a couple of seconds for him to catch up and ground himself and remind him where he was. Paula's schedule kept him busy. It didn't permit him to relax or have time to scout out his surroundings, discover the local history. Today he planned on doing just that, and his companion was none other than his beautiful…Girlfriend, Muse, Partner, love-of-his-life? She was his… Kate, that made him smile. His body's reaction to her was unimpeded rising up on its on accord. The imagery from yesterday's activities flooded his brain. The way her body arched and called his name as she reached her release. He was addicted.

He couldn't stop himself he needed to touch her. His fingers softly caressed the space between his boxers & his stolen shirt, (his favorite now that she'd worn It.) it rucked up in the night exposing creamy skin that begged to be touched. He couldn't deny her skin or her. His large hand gently caressing as he reached further under his shirt. He'd found the weighted curve of her breast. He traced its curve. Kate was moving into his touch.

He smiled. "Good morning love."

"….Um, good morning." She blinked giving herself time to focus on the baby blue eyes staring down at her. Any pretense of restraint was long gone. Last night's activities, left her body seeking to feel that way again. Craving the high, he was her drug of choice. Even if she had the will power to say no, her body was screaming yes. Its traitorous evidence was mounting, her nipples hardening awaiting his lips to nibble and tease them. Her walls coating with moisture anticipating him, her lover's touch.

He was up on his elbows looking down at the most beautiful creature on earth. He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. He kissed her sweetly

Kate was wanton, she deepened the kiss. When he moaned into her mouth, she positioned her self on top of him.

Castle chuckled this was a first, his boxers were on top of him pushing his erection down, usually it was the reverse, his erection pushing his boxers out in the early morning hour.

Castles hands cupped her breasts underneath his shirt. Kate grabbed the hem with crossed arms she divested his shirt in one motion. _Oh…that was so hot_.

She surprised him again when she stood straight up on the bed and shimmied out of his boxers, letting them fall onto his throbbing manhood. He groaned. Kate dropped back to the bed moved the discarded boxers aside and impaled herself on him. She slid her body further until she settled deeper where their bodies connected as one. Apprehensive the first time he'd un-veiled himself to her; she was wondering if he would fit. She knew now, her body adjusted.

She began to rock her hips. _Oh…so…good_, her breath was starting to quicken. She rose up and then slid back down over and over. He watches as she pleasures herself on him. He was in awe watching the erotic ballet her movements preformed. He felt himself swell even more inside her. She moaned. Her moaning was his undoing. He rolled them and changed positions, he was on top, He thrust and drove himself into her, she lifted her leg to allow him deeper access. Yesss…oh…baby…that feels so gooood…ahhh.. Don't stop please…she arched into him. He stopped moving and held himself still, watching as her orgasm overtook her. His strokes shortened his movements became jerky, erratic he plunged himself deeper, instinct driving his actions, his brain sending wave after pleasurable wave, his own release spilled deep within her. They were both panting. That was amazing they said together.

Castle fell back onto the bed, Kate was panting along with him. They took a few minutes cuddling, enjoying the post coital high, begrudgingly they untangled from one another.

After getting out of bed. Castle pushed the button on the remote the butler left in his charge yesterday." "We will be ready for breakfast in fifteen minutes." His rich voice still breathless from their union. They headed to shower. Castle finished and stepped out to let Kate finish up. She emerged wearing a sun-dress that accentuated her long legs. Her hair held back in a pony-tail. Castle handed her a cup of coffee.

"Breakfast is set up on the porch." He led her outside. The table topped with a white linen cloth, a vase of flowers sat in the middle. Castle pulled the lids off the dishes. Scrambled eggs, pancakes, French toast, muffins and fresh fruit.

Kate's stomach rumbled she was famished. Castle handed her a plate she filled it and sat down. Her eyes were sparkling.

She cut her French toast in bite size pieces and then dipped it in the syrup. He could watch her all day. He'd watch her at the precinct, this was so much more. Unguarded Kate was fascinating he discovered new things every moment he was with her. She was remarkable.

"I would like to go into town and tour the sites. There are a couple of places that I'd like for us to see. If that's okay. There's a place where you can swim with the dolphins if you wanted to."

"That sounds good. Maybe we can swim with the dolphins on our next trip. I didn't bring a suit." Kate added "Unless you want to repeat last night's performance. And go skinny dipping?"

"No, no." He kissed her hand "For my eyes only"

Kate nodded. "Aye- Aye Captain."

"I've made reservations for dinner at eight-o'clock at Café Matisse. We can come back after sightseeing and maybe take a nap or something before dinner. "

Kate raised her eyebrow

Castle started explaining "Kate, I'd like to spend the day with you, touring, shopping, the things normal couples do everyday. If you would rather stay in the villa that would be great also, whatever will make you happy?"

Kate looked at his face, he was so sweet, he wasn't' hiding his feelings from her anymore. She wanted to go out in public with him. She secretly desired to show the world he belonged to her, as she did him.

"Where are we going?"

* * *

The walls of limestone towered above them, "Look a waterfall" Kate pointed to an area at the bottom of the 102 foot staircase. "It's beautiful Rick." Palm trees swayed in the breeze, flora dotted the landscape. Rick took a 'selfie' of the two of them in front of the waterfall. "I've gotten quite good at 'selfies', honed my skills taking pictures with the fans." Kate looked at the picture it was good. She gave him her phone to snap a photo for her. He smiled. He'd taken off his baseball cap and sunglasses, his 'tourist' attire. He wanted to fit in, so they could enjoy the sites without interruption.

They began the trek up the sixty-five limestone steps. "The slaves carved the staircase by hand; it's named the Queens staircase in honor of Victoria's sixty-five year reign. Its purpose was to provide a safe route for the British troops to Fort Fincastle."

"Fort Fincastle?"

"No relation, the fort was built in 1793 Lord Dunmore, I read about it on the internet." The writer climbed the stone steps with his lovely muse.

When they reached the top Kate read from a brochure:

_Fort Fincastle, Nassau Bahamas, overlooking the town from Bennet's Hill was built by Lord Dunmore, about 1793 who named it after his second title, Viscount Fincastle. _

_In a letter to the Secretary of State of February 17, 1794, he describes it as "a battery upon a hill in this island to the Eastwards of the Government House mounting two 24 pounders, two 32 pounder Carronades, two 12 pounders, and one Howitzer, which not only covers the Battery in Hog Island (Paradise Island) but all the Town and Road to the Eastward where the enemy might probably have effected a landing."_

Rick retrieved his wallet to pay the admission fee, one dollar each. Inside the Castle A guide offered their services, they gave them the information Kate read previously from the guide. Rick gave him a generous tip anyway.

"Ooh! do you want to see the Watertower?" I read that Blackbeard once sailed these waters, but the pirates were driven out by the early 1700's. They liked the protection of the sheltered harbor; it was perfect for their plundering hearts.

I saw something on the Watertower, here it is_: The Watertower __stands At 126 ft. it's the highest point in Nassau._

They stood and admired the panoramic view. It was beautiful. "Look we've found Atlantis, the resort anyway." Castle was excited as a little kid. "You can see the slide" Kate rolled her eyes.

They stood still admiring the view; Kate was standing in front of him, his massive arms wrapped around her. She hadn't been this content in a long time, being here with him she couldn't imagine anywhere else she'd rather be. For the first time in years she was happy, truly happy.

He couldn't stop snapping pictures. He was committing each moment to memory. He didn't know how he was going to finish the tour without her. He still had three more weeks of travel scheduled. Paula would kill him if he canceled. He didn't want to disappoint his fans, but it was going to be very difficult being away from her. He'd experienced how good they are together.

Castle kissed the top of her head. You know Kate; the spy who shall not be named used this island for four films_: Thunderball, Casino Royale, The Spy who loved me_ and my personal motto _Never say Never_.

Kate looked up at him, he waggled his eyebrows.

He leaned down and touched his lips to hers, it quickly escalated. She turned; they were pulling one another in desperate to connect, to …..When they heard "Get a room" from one of the other tourists they broke apart sheepishly, their eyes filled with want.

Castle placed a soft kiss on her swollen lips. "I think, we should check out Parliament Street. It's filled with shops, sites and coffee." Kate tugged his hand when he said the word coffee.

They set off on a leisurely pace to Parliament Street.

Kate looked so relaxed sitting drinking her coffee. She had several bags at her feet. They'd found souvenirs for Javi, Ryan, and Lanie. Castle insisted she take something back for them. He told her he always tried to find something for Alexis each trip he took. It was hard shopping in airports but he generally found something for her.

They made their way back to the SUV, it was a good thing. It was becoming crowded as the cruise ships passengers were making their way inland. It was time to retreat to the privacy of the Villa.

Kate took her hair out of the pony-tail and shook it free. She massaged her scalp and stretched her long limbs. Castle opened a bottle of chilled water and handed it to her. "You need to hydrate"

Kate accepted the bottle and took a long swig. It tasted good, she was thirsty. Castle retrieved a bottle for himself.

"Care to take a dip Captain?" Kate held her tongue between her teeth.

He didn't have to take cold showers any more when she teased him. Now he could do something about it.

They took their water and headed to the pool, noticing their towels were replaced with fresh ones. Kate ventured to the edge of the pool she removed her sun-dress. She stood wearing her midnight blue lace panties and bra. She tossed her dress on the chase lounge and entered the water. Rick stopped undressing and watched as she entered, he stood mesmerized. She was so graceful. He was the luckiest man on the face of the planet. He finished undressing and quietly entered the water. Kate opened her eyes when she felt his arms surround her. She was bracing herself for another cannon-ball. He'd surprised her yet again.

"You are so beautiful" Kate smiled "Right back at you Babe" She leaned in to kiss him. They held their foreheads together.

"Thank you for today."

"I enjoyed it, thank you for inviting me. When did you win the stay from Patterson?"

"A year ago, I've waited for the right moment. When I won it, I wanted it to be you Kate. I wanted you to be the one that shared it with me."

The tears pooled in her eyes. "I'm...I'm glad it was me."

"From the moment I met you, it's been you." His lips found hers.

As they kissed he unclasp her bra, she didn't even feel it. She only noticed as he slid the straps from her shoulders. He felt her Goosebumps, this time he didn't ask if she was cold, he knew she wasn't. He'd noted the things that made her come undone. He knew how to touch her, the things she liked, and he was only getting started showing her all the many ways he would make love to her. He cupped her center with his palm, his large fingers repositioning her panties to the side, to allow him access. She moaned and pushed further onto his hand.

He removed his fingers and inserted them into his mouth; he sucked his fingers until he removed all the essence of her. The growl he emitted, she knew his desire. He picked her up and carried her to the loungers by the pool. He removed her lace panties, the only thing separating her from him. She was writhing on the loungers, he stood over her. She is so beautiful; his erection pulsed, poised to enter her. She reached for him" Please babe." They began the dance…their bodies seeking pleasure unlike anything either of them had ever known.

They lay together, drifting off into a blissful haze. He covered them with towels. They slept.

Rick felt her stir, Kate's bladder was telling her it was time to remove the coffee and water she'd drank. He opened one eye and looked at his watch. They had a couple of hours before dinner. He was about to drift off again, he noticed Kate was wiggling. "I've got to go to the bathroom." Rick swung his legs over the chaise. He grabbed one of their 'covers' and wrapped her up. Kate headed off to use the toilet in the master bath. "Come and join me for a shower later." She gathered her sodden underwear and bra and headed into the bathroom.

Castle was tempted to lie back down until he felt the press of his own bladder. He begrudgingly headed toward the bath by the kitchen. As he was relieving the pressure he noticed scratches on his arms. He chuckled. Kate had grabbed him when she encouraged him to enter her. He loved the fact she showed him she wanted him too.

He padded toward the master bath, when he heard the shower he entered. He didn't want to intrude while she was using the restroom. They'd covered every inch of each other, but he wanted to let her have privacy while she attended to basic human functions. He joined her in the shower.

He looked forward to their evening out. He'd arranged for private dining. He wasn't ready to share her with the world.


	6. Chapter 6

Back to T rating

Thanks for reading

* * *

Rick opened the passenger door of the SUV, he watched as Kate lifted her dress to allow her to step upon the running board and into the vehicle. He waited for her to situate herself. He loved driving; she usually drove in the city. He wasn't allowed to drive the police vehicles.

They were headed back to Parliament Square, Café Matisse was centrally located in a centuries old building Bank Lane just off Bay Street. He'd read about it on the internet. _The most picturesque Italian restaurant Nassau has to offer, featuring Matisse prints and impressions. Specializing in homemade pasta, seafood, real Italian pizza and delicious desserts. _

The private dining room was generally reserved for groups of 15 or more, he'd requested the room for Kate and himself. His disguise; a ball cap and sunglasses would clash with his dress shirt and pants. He'd forgone the tie, Kate like his shirt open; she popped an extra button and slipped her hand onto his chest. "Much better" she'd exclaimed.

She was a vision, she could wear anything and it looked good on her. His favorite outfit by-far this week_end was seeing her in his shirt and boxers. In that moment, he felt 'this' was real. The entire week-end_ he'd felt as if he were in a beautiful dream, he was content to stay here. He knew the real world came back tomorrow. _How am I going to survive three weeks without her now?_

He was grateful for his past relationships. He knew without a doubt what he felt for Kate was different; the others didn't even come close. He cherished every moment he had with her. He would spend the rest of his life showing her how much he loved her. He wanted to give her everything.

They arrived at the restaurant; it was an old building creamy yellow with white shutters a royal blue awning covered the entryway. A marble statue stood sentry at the front door.

Rick guided Kate into the restaurant with his hand on her lower back. They walked thru toward their secluded dining area. It was beautiful; a table was set with fresh flowers and a linen cloth. The walls were painted lemon cream with a dark wood trim. He joined her at the table. Their sever handed him the wine list.

Rick scanned the list. "How about a bottle of Sancerre"

Very good choice sir it's from Loire Valley in France. "Would you care to start off with an appetizer?

"You choose Kate." Rick handed her the menu

Kate selected Frittura Leggera di Calamarie Crema al Chili (Crispy fried calamari with chili jam

Selezione di Salumi dFormaggi Italani (Selection of cold cuts and Italian cheese) she ordered in Italian.

The waiter disappeared.

"So very sexy to hear you speak Italian."

"So many layers to the Beckett onion." She smiled

The waiter came back with the wine. He poured and left the bottle.

Kate saw movement, and she turned as Rick said did you see that?

"Is that a cat?" he asks Kate

"A calico cat" Kate giggled. "You don't see that every day" Kate returned to studying the menu she peeked over the top, Castle was staring at her.

"I'd like for you to order for us Kate" His eyes crinkled as his smile covered his face. She loved to see him happy.

"Everything on the menu looks fantastic. I think I'll get two entrees, we can share."

He nodded in approval.

Kate nodded and selected her choices. She laid the menu back on the table and reach for her wine. "To many more adventures with you Captain" She raised her glass in a toast.

"..As long as you're my first mate." Castle winked at her and took a sip. "Mmm….that's good."

The waiter returned with their appetizer. "Are you ready to order?"

Kate picked up her menu; "Yes, we'll have the Aragosta Alla Griglia, Tagliolini Fritti, Salsa al Martini Secco (Grilled lobster with fried tagliolini and dry martini sauce) and Hog Fish con Patate, Asparagi eZafferamp (Grilled hog fish with potatoes, asparagus and saffron sauce. She handed her menu to their server.

"Very good" he bowed slightly and left them alone.

The candle light softened their faces. The chemistry between the pair radiated like a beacon of light, a ray of hope, their shinning love searching thru the fog to guide their ships in the night. Showing them the way to each other.

Rick was untethered, no longer bound to keep his feelings hidden. It was such a relief. He knew she was in this. She'd shown him, she'd stopped running and hiding.

Kate watched as Rick eyes shone with love, she'd never felt she could count on someone to be there for her. She knew without a doubt, Rick would. He loved her as she did him. She'd imagined he would be a good lover, now she knew; he'd surpassed any preconceived notion. The man had skills. He was so much more than the rich arrogant playboy she once thought him to be.

Kate picked up a bite of calamari and dipped it in the chili jam. "Umm Babe you have to try this it's so good." Kate dipped another calamari in the jam and fed her writer.

"That is surprising good. I was expecting a slimy texture, the sauce compliments the flavor." Rick selected morsels from the cold cuts and cheese appetizer. He popped a bite of cheese into his mouth. He finished chewing and dabbed his mouth with his napkin. He picked up his wine glass. "I'm so glad you came Kate."

Kate's smile stretched across her face, she reached across the table and took his hand. "Me too"

They sat enjoying the view, sipping their wine, enjoying the moment.

The waiter came with their entrée, their hands were entwined on top of the table, they had to let go. The server placed the hog fish in front of Kate and the lobster in front of Rick. They declined the fresh ground pepper. They gave each other bites from their plate, and then they traded plates.

They enjoyed the food, but the best part of the meal was sharing it with each other. It could have been burgers at Remy's or take-out, as long as they were together.

Kate was going to pass on dessert, until she saw the Affogato al Caffe (Warm coffee served with vanilla ice cream. She decided she had just enough room.

Kate scrapped the last of the ice-cream from her dish. "Mmm that was delicious."

Ricks heart was happy, for this beautiful complex creature before him. He knew a lot about her, but he discovered something new each time they were together. Some of his observations would be used in his books, some he would keep to himself. Some moments were too precious to share with the world.

"How about we take a stroll around Parliament Street?" Castle finished settling the bill he placed his wallet in his pocket.

"I'd like that" Kate said with a smile.

Rick stood and assisted Kate as she stood. He walked her thru the restaurant, noticing the heads turning to look at this beautiful woman, the one who stole his heart. He knew they were thinking he was a lucky Bastard, that's what he thought too.

Kate was watching the women in the restaurant. She saw them admiring Rick, some of them openly lusting after him. She felt like the luckiest women on the planet. He was in love with her, as she was him. _Eat your heart out girls he's mine. _Kate thought rather white whale is off the market. (She never liked him referred to as a white whale.)

The hour-glass was emptying quickly. They both felt it, their time was almost up. He would go back to his tour and she would go back to the City and back to the precinct.

They walked around Parliament Street; most of the business was closed as well as the government buildings. They strolled along the street stopping to peer into the shops windows. Some of the stores they hadn't noticed on their earlier shopping spree. This time when they stopped they embraced, Rick lifted her chin with his finger, and he leaned down to place a tender kiss on her awaiting lips.

Kate loved kissing him, their kisses told a story. The first time he kissed her it was to distract a guard; she'd been so distracted by it she almost forgot she was on a mission to save Javi and Kevin. That's what made her stop.

"I was thinking about the first time I kissed you." Rick looked into her eyes, the premise was fake, but my feelings were real. That kiss was amazing. "

Kate chuckled, "I was thinking about our first kiss just now. I felt it too. I didn't want to stop, I knew I had to I was with Josh. I knew after that kiss we were more than partners."

Castle grimaced, he didn't like to hear DR. Motorcycle boy's name, ever. He especially hated it to come from her lips. He knew she was with him, but he was still jealous of the lost time. Time she could have been with him.

They turned and started walking to the SUV, it was time to return to the Villa, and enjoy the little time they had left.

They had to be at the airport at 9:00 A.M. Rick would fly to NY with Kate and then he would fly to his next stop on the tour. Washington D.C.

The ride back to the Villa was quiet, neither of them wanting to address the elephant in the room. Their time was almost up.

Rick pulled into the Villa and shut off the engine. He walked around the SUV and opened Kate's door.

She took his hand as she stepped out of the SUV. They walked inside hand in hand. Kate headed into the bedroom; she wanted to change clothes. Rick stayed in the living room; she could tell she needed a few minutes alone.

Kate came into the living room she was wearing a sleep shirt. She walked to him. He held his arms open and she wrapped her arms around him. He enclosed his large arms around her and held her. They stood holding each other, until Kate spoke, her voice almost a whisper "I know this is our last night until you finish your tour, I'd like to get in bed and snuggle."

He smiled "I'd like that. Kate, I could call Paula and cancel the rest of the tour."

"No, I don't want you to disappoint your fans. I remember how excited I was when I stood in line to get you to sign my book. I'm not going to lie, I will miss you, but your tour is important. We have the rest of our lives. It just sucks that we finally got together and now we will be separated for a couple of weeks."

"I've had more practice waiting for you, but now that we have consummated our love, it's going to be torture. I'm thankful Paula has my schedule so full, it will help pass the hours. Let's get into bed."

He kissed the top of her head. They untangled from each other and walked into the bedroom. The bed was remade. They discovered fresh sheets when they pulled back the covers. Kate had already prepared for bed; she'd washed off her makeup and brushed her teeth.

Castle headed into the master bath and prepared for bed. He stripped down to his boxers and climbed into the four-poster bed, and slid in beside her.

Kate slid over into his arms. They laid side by side her body was partly on his her head laid on his broad shoulder. She felt safe.

He would do anything for her; protect her from harm, even if it meant losing his own life in the process.

"Kate, what happens when I get back from my tour?"

"What do you want to happen?"

"I'd like for you to stay at the loft with me." He paused and then said "I want everyone to know that we are together."

"Montgomery may not let you continue working with me. There is a strict policy against co-workers and relationships."

"Technically, I'm not an employee I volunteered; besides I've already signed a 'hold harmless' agreement with the city. So if I am injured or ….anything else happens (He didn't want to say killed and freak her out, she was a cop she knew the risks) the city is not responsible. I think the Captain will be accepting of our relationship. I think it will make us better, not weaker.

"He does like you"

"How could he resist, this ruggedly handsomeness that is me."

Kate laughed "Careful there Casanova, I see a glimpse of the Ass that I first thought you were."

"What! You were attracted to me."

"I was attracted to you, but I avoided relationships with men like you. I wasn't one of your groupies who would be satisfied by being a notch on your bedpost."

"Ahh, but then you got to know the awesomeness that is me."

"More like you wore me down; it took a while for me to fall in love with you. I saw past the image that Paula tries so hard to promote….. Speaking of no more chest signings mister." Kate poked him in the chest to make her point.

"Apples, okay no more chest signings. Do you want to go public with our relationship?"

"I'd like to keep it friends and family for now. I'd like to wait until you get back, we can invite the boys and Lanie to The Old Haunt for drinks. We can tell them all at once. You can talk to Alexis and Martha, and I'll take my Dad out to dinner and tell him. I owe him a dinner I canceled on him to make this trip with you. I'd like for us to have him over, so he can meet you in person. He's heard me rant about you for years."

"Does he own guns? I don't have to be worried do I?"

"Relax; I haven't ranted in a while. I think he's figured out that we are more than Partners."

"So just to be clear Kate, we are off the market, an exclusive relationship?" He was holding his breath awaiting her reply.

"You and me, this is it. No more bimbos for you no more filler for me. For better or worse."

"Deal." He turned and sealed it with a kiss. He returned to his former position.

"Hey, where are you going mister?

"Whatever do you mean my love?"

Kate leaned over him on one elbow "I mean I want you to make love to me."

"All you ever need to do is ask, my love"

They made love slowly and passionately, and then fell asleep in one another's arms.

The morning would come soon enough.


	7. Chapter 7

Still not mine

Thank you for reading.

* * *

Kate's eyes popped open, she tried to reach for her phone on the nightstand, to check the time. She couldn't move there was a writer who had her pinned underneath him. He didn't have his entire weight on her, just one side of him.

"Babe, wake up" no response "Castle… Castle…..CASTLE!"

"I'm awake… do we have a body?" He was used to waking up to the sound of her voice on the phone, this was different. He wasn't holding a phone, and he felt something... He felt a body alright, hers. He was really starting to wake up now.

Craving her, he was defiantly awake now. He peppered kisses on her neck and was working his way to her lips.

Kate's body responded to his, the kisses fueled her response. A beam of light hit her eyes as she positioned herself on top of her partner. Her brain reacted to the light, it was bright that meant it was late. "Oh shit!" Kate slid off him and reached for her phone. "Eight thirty Castle, we have thirty minutes before our plane takes-off. Move your ass," Beckett was back.

His eyes popped open, "Shit!"

They jumped out of bed and began to grab clothes and repacked their suitcases.

"We can shower on the plane," Rick said apologetic.

The nice thing about being a cop, Kate had years of practice getting out the door quickly. She was ready and standing by the door waiting for him.

Kate dressed in a button down shirt and jeans, she threw her hair up in a messy pony-tail.

"How is it possible for you to look so perky and adorable, when you just got out of bed?"

Kate took a look at Castle he definitely looked like he just crawled out of bed. His hair was sticking out and he still looked half asleep. She wanted to rip off his clothes and take him back to bed. He looked adorable, "Years of practice Babe, getting called out at all hours."

Rick carried their bags to the SUV, Kate drove to the airport, she wasn't convinced he was fully awake.

They arrived at the airport, with three minutes to spare. The jet engines were already fired up. They carried their bags with them as they boarded the plane. They'd just buckled their seat-belts when the plane began to taxi to the tarmac.

This pilot meant business. He was lifting off the runway at straight up 9:00 A.M. Kate checked the time on her Dads watch.

"I'll make us some coffee as soon as the seatbelt sign goes off," His voice gravely, from sleepiness and from want.

Kate thought he was the one who needed coffee today, she was the coffee addict, but today she was awake and buzzing with desire; the busy morning hadn't allowed them to 'font'...

He reached for her hand, needing to touch her. He began rubbing small circles on top of her hand, slowly he could feel her starting to relax. After spending the week-end discovering every inch of her, he was better equipped to read her needs.

She began to relax as soon as she felt his large hand cover hers_. Wow, he can light me up or calm me down with the way he touches me. _

The Pilot announced they were free to move about the cabin, the flight was going to take three hours. They would arrive in New York around noon. Nassau and New York were in the same time zone.

Rick made coffee and handed a cup to Kate. He found creamer, it wasn't vanilla, but it would have to do. He made a mental note to stock her creamer in the future. This trip was last-minute, he felt like he'd let her down, providing her with coffee was his thing, "It's not you're usual."

Kate took a sip, it tasted wonderful, she loved the coffee he brought to her, "It's good." She smiled the way she always did when he provided her with coffee.

He relaxed when he saw her smile. That's why it was so important to him to bring her a cup of coffee each morning, to see that smile, the one she gave to only him. He knew because he watched her. He'd never seen her smile like that with anyone else. It was his.

Kate decided she would wait to shower at home. She'd used the bathroom in the plane after their admission to the 'Mile High Club' the shower was small, she didn't feel comfortable showering in the plane, or it could be, because she would have to shower alone. The size didn't permit two.

"Are you hungry?" he pointed to the galley," I saw some pastries while I was making coffee."

"I'm good." Kate usually downed a cup of coffee and was out the door. She rarely ate breakfast.

"I'm going to shower. You could join me…if you want to," He asks hopefully.

"Knowing your skills, and my yoga training; I don't think we could make that shower work."

He went and picked up his bathroom bag, and he opened his suitcase and took out a pair of jeans and his royal blue shirt. He knew she liked seeing him in blue. He emerged Forty-five minutes later clean-shaven and hair neatly combed.

Kate loved his scent.

Rick came out and asks if she'd seen his dirty clothes. (Kate picked them up, she stored his shirt in her bag. The rest she packed in his). "I packed them," She didn't want to admit she'd kept his shirt for herself.

She didn't know he'd kept his shirt the one she'd worn to bed. It held her scent. He'd placed it in a separate bag to save for his nights alone.

"What time does your flight leave?"

"At Six"

"We can get something to eat."

"…or we could pick up something and you could come to my place." Castle thought briefly about suggesting the loft, but he did know if his mother and Alexis were in, they weren't expecting him home for three weeks. He decided her place was the better option. He wanted to her to come to the loft, he added it to his list of things he wanted to experience now that they were a couple, "Chinese okay?"

"Perfect," That's what she was going to suggest. _No wonder the guys claimed they had a mind-meld thing going on._

He picked up his phone and placed their order. They would pick it up on the way to her apartment.

The pilot announced they would be landing in 15 minutes. They fastened their seatbelts.

Soon they were on the ground. Kate was expecting them to have to go through customs. An officer met their plane, He spoke to Rick and then they were free to go. His driver loaded their bags and they were headed into the city.

Wow, private planes do have advantages. Rick explained that the pilots filed a flight plan with the passenger list. Customs knew who was on board. The officer was there to verify.

Kate was sitting beside Rick. He drug her to his lap. Making out in Limo was just added to his list.

His driver stopped and picked up their food. Kate and Rick were making out in the back of the limo. Clothes were about to start flying when they noticed the car stopped. They began to button up. Rick rolled down the foggy window and saw they were in front of the Restaurant. Kate's apartment was only four blocks away. They needed to remain clothed.

The driver stopped and unloaded Kate's bags. Although he couldn't see in the back of the Limo, he could tell by the couples appearance and sheepish grins what transpired. Rick took the bags from the driver and thanked him. He confirmed the pick-up time. The driver tip his hat and returned to the car. Rick carried her bags and Kate carried the food. They headed inside. The elevator seemed to stop on every floor. People got on and others got off. They were trying to remain calm and not jump each other in the elevator. Finally it was her floor. They quickly removed themselves from the elevator.

Kate fumbled with the lock. She finally opened her door. They shut the door with their bodies pressed against it. Kate's legs were trying to wrap around her partner. They dropped the luggage and the food at the door. They headed into the bedroom. Clothes were flying; by the time they reached her bed they were naked.

They made love with passion and a little desperation. They knew they were about to be parted for three weeks.

They said "I'm hungry" at the same time. Laughing they got up Kate slipped on a robe, Rick donned his boxers and jeans, they headed to retrieve their food. Kate warmed their food while Castle got their drinks. He found a couple of waters in the fridge. There wasn't much else in there.

They sat on the sofa and ate from the containers.

She could get used to this; Rick looked relaxed reclining on her sofa, shirtless, hair mussed from mind-blowing sex, his blue eyes sparking. She was going to miss him. _He's not even left and already you're whining; _she missed working with him too. He did make her job more 'fun'. She didn't realize how much she counted on him, until this time apart. It was the catalyst for her decision not to wait any longer; she admitted, and acted on her feelings for him. Lanie was going to go ballistic when she found out. It was so UN-like Kate to hop on a plane for a weekend with a lover, but it was Castle.

"Now you're staring at me, and I for one do not find it creepy, in fact I find it kind of hot."

Kate rolled her eyes.

He laughed and pulled her to him.

Kate couldn't stop touching. She was delighted to discover the toned man underneath all of the bulky clothes he wore at the precinct. His biceps were massive. He was a take-charge kind of guy in the bedroom, not in an overpowering way, more masculine. She liked it. He was confident, not controlling. It was as if they'd been lovers for years, instead of the week-end. He paid attention to the details. He knew how to make her come undone. She was expecting things to be a little awkward their first time it was anything but.

"So, you're not tired of me yet?"

"Kate, I want you all of the time. You may be the death of me, but I'll never tire of you that's a promise."

She could feel his desire, and see the truth in his eyes they were dark with want.

This time they made love slowly.

They held each other after; Rick pulled the cover over them as they lay on the sofa. They dozed.

Rick's alarm on his phone went off, "The car will be here in fifteen minutes.

Kate untangled herself to allow him to get up and get dressed, "Do you want to shower?"

He shook his head. He wanted to retain her scent for a while longer.

Kate donned her robe and set out to retrieve his clothes. He'd finished getting his jeans on when she came back carrying his socks, shoes, and shirt. She picked them up in a trail that led to the bedroom. Thankfully she hadn't ruined this shirt. His bags were all ready at the airport. He finished dressing.

Kate was blinking hard, she was determined she wasn't going to cry. (Not until he was gone anyway) She was surprised by her outpouring of emotions. She was never like this in past relationships. She usually wanted to be alone after. She didn't want them to stick around and cuddle. She'd preferred to sleep alone. On the rare occasion they stayed over, she would get out of bed needing time to herself. Times had changed. He'd changed her. She slept soundly when he was there. At least once a week she'd wake up tormented by a nightmare. She was being chased, the pursuer was about to grab her and then she would wake up. She didn't know who was chasing her. She couldn't see their face, they were always in shadow.

"I'm going to miss waking up with you in my arms," Castle held her tight. He kissed the top of her head, "If I don't go now I'll never leave."

Kate nodded she wasn't trying to make this harder, but dammit she didn't want him to go, "I'll see you in three weeks." She spoke with the bravest voice she could muster.

Rick put his hand under her chin, "Look at me, Kate" His voice was so tender.

Kate put on her best game face and looked up.

"I love you Kate, I want you to know, that you are it for me." His face was dead serious. "I will marry you," He kissed her, and he let her know in no uncertain terms, he meant it, and then he was out the door before she could get her bearings.

When she heard the door close, she sat down on the couch, her tears fell, _"I love you too." _When she awoke it was dark outside. She gathered up the empty food containers and threw them into the garbage. _  
_

She decided to take a bath. She headed into the bathroom she stopped when she saw the bathroom mirror she started crying again. He'd written R.C. + K.B inside a heart drawn in her lipstick. She couldn't explain why, but it made her feel better. She turned on the water to the tub she thought of him when she added a cap-full of bubbles. _What the hell_ she added another cap-full.

Castle almost ran to the elevator. He was thankful the doors opened right away. His heart was compelling him to stay, his brain telling him this was only the beginning for them. He'd waited for three years to get to this point, now he was leaving for three weeks. He wanted to turn around and just tell Black Pawn to stick it. He knew Paula was trying to promote his books. It didn't ease the ache in his heart from being separated from her physically.

The further away he was the greater the ache. He did what he always did when he was hurting, he began to write. The words poured from him. He wrote, without bothering to edit that would come later. Right now he wanted to purge his soul. He wrote until it was time to land.

Rick checked his watch as he waited for his bags. He would text Kate to see if she was still awake when he got to the hotel. He spotted the Rick Rodgers sign and headed toward the Man holding it. Paula never used 'Castle' when making reservations or paging him. It was his preference. Paula used any and all means necessary to get him on page six. He was going to let her know, he wouldn't be signing any more chests. She wasn't going to be happy about it. She loved portraying him as the single aloof player. The car arrived at his hotel. his phone rang. It was Paula, here we go, "I'm at the Hotel." Rick braced himself for the lecture for bailing on her. He'd thought of Kate the whole time she was barking at him.

"Richard Castle are you listing to me?"

When she stopped talking Rick responded with his "Yes, I'm listening," He hadn't heard a word. He was thinking of Kate.


	8. Chapter 8

**A shout out to TORONTOSUN, your review made my day. Thank you!**

**To BB, thank you for your suggestions. (I am looking for a Beta.) You were helpful without being hurtful and that means a lot! Thank you for that. If you are not a teacher, you should be.**

**I've never written before, I read the stories here and decided to give it a try. It's a lot harder than I'd imagined. Having someone connect to something that you've written, It's hard to describe, but the feeling is powerful.**

**I appreciate any and all comments, I want to get better!**

**When I Thank you for reading I'm not trying to be glib. I mean it. So once again, I say Thank you for reading.**

* * *

The sound of the water filling the tub was muffled by all the bubbles. Kate shut off the water and climbed in. She submerged herself in the silkiness. The hot water caressed her slightly sore body. She hadn't been 'active' in a while, certainly not like the past couple of days. She giggled as she scooped a hand full of bubbles. She needed a moment to be silly; otherwise she would start crying again. Missing him, she glanced at the mirror again, it was comforting. His message to her, they were real, she was more than a conquest. She pursed her lips and blew, bubbles went flying.

She felt complete, for the first time in her life. She'd found her one and done. Richard Edgar Castle, the crazy, man-child, with a heart the size of Texas, was hers. He was right, all she had to do was believe, his magic surrounded her.

She soaked for twenty minutes and then washed up. _Time to get out _she thought, as she stood, she noticed the problem; she looked like the Pillsbury dough boy.

She had to turn on the hand-held sprayer to remove all the excess bubbles from her body, using her long legs she stepped out of the tub, her feet landed on the oval rug stretched out beside her tub. She saw something on her neck as she was combing out her hair, she step closer to the mirror, and her mouth fell open. _I'm gonna kill him_; he'd marked her throat with a Hickey. It was a good thing it was still chilly enough for her to wear a turtle-neck. Kate shook her head and bit her lower lip. She hadn't sported a Hickey since 7th grade. It was really more of a bruise, the PERP was a scrawny pre-pubescent boy….Tommy, she couldn't remember his last name. She was so going to get him for this. Hmm_...I have something in my naughty box that just might work._ She had plans for _Writer Boy_ when he returned.

Rick hung up the phone, he wasn't sure if Paula was finished with her rant or not. Judging from past experience, she probably wasn't. Right now he didn't care, the only thing on his mind was Kate, checking his messages, just in case she'd tried to reach him. There were three people he would accept calls from no matter where he was: His Mother, Daughter, and Kate… He was replaying the week-end in his writer's brain. He knew they would be good together, but _Holy Hell_ he wasn't expecting this. He believed she was his _Bashert. He wanted to hear her voice. He'd have a better idea of how she was feeling if he could hear her. _He quickened his steps to reach his room.

He swiped his room card, then he tried to turn the doorknob, it was still locked. He swiped the card again this time he noticed the light was green, he opened the door. The room was typical, a bed, an armoire (inside was a flat screen TV) a desk with internet connections, and drab light-killing drapery. He flipped the air on. He noticed most rooms smelled stale. He liked to get the air circulating. If there was a window or a balcony he would open it to allow fresh air in. He didn't want Paula to book him in the presidential suite. He preferred to blend in as much as possible, besides he didn't spend much time in his room. His schedule filled. Paula kept him going from morning to late into the night. No one was looking for him on the lower level floors. It allowed him to have some time alone.

After a full day of smiling and signing autographs he usually needed it. Most of his fans were respectful; it wasn't like he was a rock star with groupies. He did get an occasional room card pressed into his hand. He'd decline, and return the card with a smile. Despite his page six pictures with a beautiful buxom women hanging on him. He didn't go for one night stands. It was Paula, marketing his image, a rich handsome playboy dating Models and rising starlets. The 'dates' were arranged by her. The model or starlet was looking for exposure. Paula proclaimed it was a no-brainer, she propelled the fantasy he was living the good life.' Fast cars and beautiful women'. His 'real' life, going home every night, to his Mother and Daughter. That image didn't sell books. He knew he'd have to prevent Paula from exploiting the fact he was in a relationship with his muse. Nikki and Rook together in his books and in 'real' life. She'd already promoted the fact he was shadowing his muse. He wouldn't let Paula use Kate for cheap publicity. He would walk away from the Nikki heat series for good. He'd killed off Derrick Storm, because he was bored. Kate meant more to him than the books. His ex-wife publisher knew he would stand his ground. Family was everything to him. Kate was family.

The bathrooms always smelled like disinfectant. He left his toiletries in his bag. He wouldn't be here long enough to unpack. This room was a far cry from the guest house he'd been in this morning. The biggest difference, Kate wasn't here.

He liked comfort, but he wasn't comfortable in a hotel no matter the size of the room. He could be if she were here. When Kate traveled with him, he would stay in a suite; he wanted only the best for her.

He scrounged around in his bag; he was looking for his shirt, the one she'd worn. He removed the plastic bag and held it up to inhale. It smelled like her. His mind filled with the images of the night she'd worn it. She'd told him when they first met. _You've no Idea_ she was right he didn't know then. He did now. He looked at his watch. Then picked up his phone, he sent her a text.

R: Hey beautiful are you awake?

He laid he phone down as he prepared for bed. He slept in a t-shirt and boxers when he was at a hotel. When he was home, it was boxers or nude. He'd pulled back the covers and laid the shirt on the pillow beside his.

His phone rang. He'd changed her caller ID to a picture of them standing in front of the waterfall at the foot of the Queens staircase. Kate was the name displayed on the small screen instead of Beckett.

"Hey," seeing the photo, and how happy she looked made him smile.

"Hey, what 'cha doing?"

"Missing you," He could hear her breath catch

"I'm going to be wearing a turtle-neck to work for a week," She was trying her best to use her integration voice, she couldn't pull it off. She was so happy to talk to him.

"He laughed…so I gave you a Hickey?"

"Yea, you did."

"I must have gotten carried away when I was nibbling your neck."

She had goose-bumps remembering his kisses on her neck while he worked his way up and down her body. "I miss you too." She tucked her head and inhaled. She was wearing his shirt.

"Are you going to punish me? Just remember my safe word is apples," His voice was reflecting his growing arousal.

"Oh, you wish….I may have plans for you." She used the lower range of her voice the one that drove him…

"Kate, are you trying to torture me? 'Cause its working."

She didn't want to tease him, and not be able to back it up. She switched gears her voice was softer "I read you message on the mirror, it was….perfect, thank you"

"You have bewitched me woman, all I want is to be near you, I…I have my shirt, the one you wore our last night, it's laying on the pillow next to mine," he sighed.

Kate smiled it was time to fess up; "I'm wearing the shirt you put on this morning. I packed it in my bag while you were in the shower." She waited for his response with her tongue between her teeth.

He laughed "How are we going to last three weeks?" He visualized her in his shirt, this was not good. He was trying to think of anything other than the way she fit perfectly in his arms.

She could hear the frustration in his voice. "Babe, you need to get some sleep, you have a full day tomorrow, Paula has you so busy the time will fly by," she was trying to convince herself too. She wanted to comfort him.

"Promise me, we will be together, the minute this tour is over."

"I...I promise. Rick?"

"Mmm" He was trying so hard not to lose it.

"I love you too" Kate worried when he didn't say anything, then she heard him sobbing. He must have pulled the phone away, his sobs were muffled.

That did it. He felt she loved him, but when he heard the words he lost it. She'd told him before, but this time he actually believed it was true, "Kate…I've waited, hoped, prayed, that one day you would say those word to me."

She was crying too. "I...I told you but, you didn't hear me, you'd already gone out the door, before I could speak."

"If I'd heard you, I'd never got on that plane."

"No…no Babe, we have the rest of our lives, I'm not going anywhere. You're books saved me. I read them over and over, this is important. The people who stand in line for hours, waiting for you to smile at them and sign their book, it means the world to them. They will treasure that moment. You will never know all of their stories; maybe you're not supposed to. I do know what it meant for me. As much as I will miss you, I know this tour is important. You _need_ to do this. The fans are counting on you."

He was listening to her every word. To hear how his words touched her, it's the reason he wrote he only dreamed his words would resonate with the reader. To hear her voice it, it was the second best thing she ever said to him. "Thank you, for telling me," She helped him, she knew he was about to charter a plane and return to her. She wanted him to finish the tour.

"Have you talked to Alexis and Martha?"

"No, I generally call Alexis in the mornings, before she goes to school, Mother sleeps in, I'll talk to her tomorrow afternoon…. You?"

"I sent my Dad a text; we are meeting tomorrow for our make-up dinner."

Rick was calmer, he felt better getting to talk to her. She was open and honest with her feelings, and that was a huge step for her. Honored it was him. He'd always wondered how open she was in a relationship, she'd admitted to him she wasn't as open in her past relationships. "It's late, you have to get up in a few hours….

"Just a little longer….Okay?" She hated that she was so needy, she couldn't stop herself.

Rick smiled "Okay, get in bed and I'll tell you a bedtime story."

They each held the phone to their ear, and listened as the other climbed in to bed, almost 400 miles from one another. Their voices the lifeline that bridged the gap.

"_Once upon a time, a ruggedly handsome prince came upon the bridge that led to his kingdom. He prepared to cross, he couldn't forge the river below, for the swift current would surely drag him under. _

_The prince was returning from his successful quest. Before a Prince could marry and claim his kingdom he had to slay a dragon, not an ordinary dragon. This beast was the most feared in all of the land. Many brave men fell trying to slay him. The prince carried with him proof of the fallen beast, a golden tooth. _

_The bridge lay guarded by a wicked troll. Many men tried to outwit the troll, because they want to claim the treasure, It was a rumor throughout the land that A pot of gold hidden in the stones of the bridge. _

_The prince was unafraid, he stepped onto the bridge. The troll appeared before him. "Pray tell what gives you the right to cross my bridge." The prince reached into his bag and pulled out the golden tooth. "This I freely give to you, for my treasure lies in the kingdom across the way. Having slayed the dragon I am permitted to marry. True love is the only treasure I Seek." _

_The Troll waited for this day, many tried and failed. She'd deemed them unworthy. They only sought the gold, but on this day she reveled her true self to him. The Prince stood admiring the beauty that stood before him. Entranced the Prince dropped to one knee and asks her to take his hand and follow him to his kingdom. She was the one, from this day forward they began their adventure side by side. _

Kate listened to his deep soothing tone, his voice reaching across the miles, comforting her. After she met him she imagined him reading his books to her. She loved tonight's story,(he must have spun tails for Alexis as she was growing up.) That settled it, she was going to ask him to read his stories to her.

"You need to go to sleep," as much as it pained him he knew she had to be tired. "Good night my love."

Kate smiled, "Until tomorrow, my Prince"

Rick said "Tomorrow," and hung up the phone. He grabbed the extra pillow and buried his face in her scent. He fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Not mine, just playing  
Thank you for reading

* * *

Kate moved her leg around the bed, she was searching for the writer. She loved waking up with him, either he would pepper her with kisses or lightly caress her arms, legs, tummy wherever he could reach, until she was fully awake. She was a little disappointed that he wasn't draped over her as per usual. She inhaled deeply capturing the scent that was so him, Mmm-So-nice. She needed her morning fix, coffee wasn't the only thing she craved the first thing in the morning. She reached out, continuing her search with her arm, just as her alarm buzzed.

Using her elbows, she lifted up, and stretched to reach the annoying sound silencing it in seconds. (A loud screeching was not an ideal way to begin your day.) She flipped on the lamp.

The realization hit her instantly, she was alone, and she was wearing his shirt. Dammit! The pillows receive the blunt of the blow as she plopped back on the bed. Two days! And her life was changed forever. Ahhh… she was going to kill him, or better yet …she had plans.

Kate head lay on her pillow, she should have known. The first time she met him he integrated himself in her life. Overnight he'd barged into her world for "research", and then before she knew it, he was her partner, she relied on him to have her back, as she did his. Most days she forgot he wasn't a cop. The days that he didn't come in, she missed him. She was lighter when he was around. Javi and Ryan commented she was grumpy without her 'writer' around. Truth be told they missed him too. The four of them were a team. They held the best closure rate in the district. Castle received liberties other civilians would never dream of. The brass loved the positive P.R. It was a running joke, everybody loved Fire Fighters, no one wanted a cop around, until they needed one.

As a rookie, she was the one selected to represent the district on Career Day at the schools. She knew they used her to soften the image of a Police Officer. It never failed, each time she ask the kids if they had any questions. One kid would raise their hand, her 'Johnnie' asking why you took my Daddy, Momma, Grandpa, Cousin Etc. to jail. It was always worse if she stood next to a Fire Fighter, the kids ran to them. She'd even resorted to bringing gum. The kids snatched the treat and ran to the Fire Fighter. She gave up. When she made detective, she politely declined to represent the district. Let another rookie have all the fun.

The Irony of having someone 'shadow' her now was not lost on the detective.

Disgusted with the way her morning started out, Kate huffed and threw back the covers planting her feet on the floor. She stood up and began to unbutton his shirt, needing to get his scent away from her as soon as possible. She tossed 'him' back on the bed. She went to take a shower.

The water pressure was not as strong as Patterson's Villa; it was going to have to do. Kate lifted the button, the shower sputtered and then spit out its weak spray. "Really, that's all you've got?" The single shower head receives the classic Beckett eye roll. She pads over to relieve her bladder and then grabbing her toothbrush and dabs a generous amount of paste on the soft bristles. She steps into the shower and yanks the curtain closed.

"_Geese_, the water was chilly, she turned the arrow toward hot. _That's better_, she began to brush her teeth, tilting her head back she closed her eyes as the water cascaded over her face, removing the foamy toothpaste residue. She turned and opened her mouth to allow water to wash away the remaining paste. She gargle the water and then spit it out and rinsed her brush, hanging it on the shower caddie. She poured a generous amount of shampoo onto her hand, and worked it into a nice lather. Kate's eyes were closed, her mind drifted back to showering with him. His large hand caressing as he gently washed her…. Shit! This was so not going to work. She opened her eyes and scrubbed her head, if she rubbed harder maybe she could get his images out of her brain. Beckett took over and she quickly finished her shower.

She wrung the excess water from her hair, then quickly drying herself, then tucking the end of the towel she grabbed the blow-dryer, as she was drying she remembered his hand clasping hers, she passed the dryer to him and he….._Good grief! _He would love the fact she couldn't get him out of her head. Well she hoped he was suffering the same fate. Where everything he did reminded him of her. She was pissed off, Kate began breathing exercises to calm down. She watched as the steam cleared from the bathroom mirror, his message appeared. She wasn't mad any more, she just felt lonely. _Get your ass moving, or you will be late._ "Fine" she said aloud. She walked into the bedroom.

She dressed, and then walked over to the dresser. The last thing she did every morning. She placed the chain that held her Mothers ring around her neck, and then tucked it in her shirt. Then she fastened her Dads watch on her left wrist. When the ritual was complete, she left for work.

The elevator door opened to the precinct. She looked around with fresh eyes. She felt different. It was like seeing things anew. It was a strange sensation. After being there for a while she slowly acclimated and soon she was back in the groove again.

She checked the night-shifts reports, to see what happened over the week-end. Drive-by, robbery, B & E's typical week-end. She was pleasantly surprised no body drops. She would pull a cold case and her and the boys could work on it, until they were called to a fresh crime scene.

Kate went in the break room, she needed coffee, she took a sip and grimaced. Castle was right this stuff was awful. It would have to do until hers arrived. _Wow he really does spoil me._ She took another sip; the face she made wasn't as bad this time. She and the fancy coffee machine were at war. When Rick noticed the burns on her hand from the steam, he banned her from using it. She was daydreaming about him applying the burn gel, how he held her hand so tenderly. She heard the boys come in and snapped back to the present.

"'Yo boss" Javi walked over and poured himself a cup of standard police issue. He held the pot and waited for Ryan to hold his cup out. Ryan wrinkled his nose and waved off the sludge. Javi shrugged and topped off his cup and returned the pot to the warmer. _If they think this stuff is bad, they wouldn't be able to drink the stuff he did in the military._

Ryan went over to beast. Kate watched in awe as he skillfully finessed the thing out of a cup of decent coffee. She has an appreciation and newly founded respect for all barista's "Beckett?"

Kate nodded, as she dumped the remainder of the sludge and handed over her blue mug.

The boys watched as she cradled the cup and took a sip. She closed her eyes, much better.

"I'm going to pull a cold case from storage; we can go over it until….

"Someone is 'offed." Javi drank his coffee. He didn't want anyone to be harmed. First responders dealt with the horror of people destroying one another or themselves. They used "Black humor" to help cope with the stress. Some images your mind couldn't accept. Humor was a way to deflect. Filing away the horror until a sound, a smell or something else triggers your brain and then you're right back reliving the event in living color. Time did not heal all wounds. The Veterans' flashed back twenty plus years.

Kate followed the guys into the bull pen. They were clearing their desk preparing to work the cold case.

She left to retrieve a cold case from storage. Kate returned with the box, the boys gathered around. They pulled out the sheet refreshing them.

Javi read: The Victim was twenty-seven. Blonde hair, green eyes she was out at a bar on 12th street call Gotham Bar and Grill. She was celebrating with friends just graduating medical school.

"I know that place, it's not a typical bar, more upper crust Yuppie types," Ryan added

Javi continued "Cause of death strangulation."

They all looked up each wondering if it fit Jerry Tyson's MO

Kate searched for the ME report. "Guy's it says here there were traces of a nylon fibers found. No sign of sexual assault."

Ryan searched thru the box. He held up a bag containing the nylon fibers they could see green and white. He almost whispered _3XK;_ he'd never forget sitting in the motel protecting Tyson, until Castle questioned him, having been caught in a lie. He morphed into a psycho in an instant. He knocked out Ryan and tied Castle to a chair. "The son-of-a-bitch still has my gun that he stole from me."

"How did we miss this one?" Kate shook her head

"It looks like we were leaning toward the ex-boyfriend at the time his alibi was weak. We didn't have enough on the boyfriend, so he was let go." Javi handed Kate the report.

"It looks like Tyson's M.O. Alright. I want Lanie to look at this."

Javi volunteered to take the report and photos to the ME. Perlmutter performed the autopsy. Lanie could read through his report Perlmutter wrote extensive notes, you needed a degree in forensic Pathology to understand most of it. She would be able to determine if it matched 3XK profile.

Javi stood waiting for the elevator, the doors opened he stepped in as Kate's coffee was arriving. Javi punched the button to the basement.

Kate accepted her coffee; she reached for her purse for a tip. "No…It's already taken care of thank you." The guy turned and headed for the elevator.

Javi held the files to his chest as he went in to see his girl, "Hey 'Chica," he walked over and sat on her stool. Lanie came over and stood between his legs. They kissed.

"What 'cha doing down here? It's not a booty call, 'cause I know for a fact; you've already had that this morning."

"Beckett sent me. She wants you to look at this case, see if it rings any bells."

Lanie kissed him and then took the folder out of his hands. She sashay over to her desk.

Javi watched her, "You swing 'dat anymore and I'm gonna step up to bat."

"Seriously that's all you got?" Lanie shook her head and smirked, "Strike one Lover Boy."

Espo smirked. He watched her as she sifted through the data.

Kate decided to call her Dad; she wanted to reschedule their dinner date.

"Hello"

"Hi, Dad it's me."

Jim smiled "Katie, so how was San Antonio? Did you go and tour the Alamo?"

_Here we go _thought Kate "Not exactly, but I did go out-of-town, I'll tell you all about it how about dinner tonight?"

"I'd like that." Jim could tell his daughter had something on her mind. She was so much like her Mother. Joanna would always want to have dinner out, when she wanted to talk about something important. Neutral ground he supposed.

"Great, I'll make the reservations 7:00 okay?"

"Perfect."

"Um, okay I'll see you tonight."

"Bye, Katie."

"Bye, Dad." She hung up the phone and punched the number to their favorite restaurant. She made the reservation. Kate covered her smile with her hand. She had so many things to tell him.

Her phone on her desk rang. "Beckett."

"You need to bring Ryan and get down here pronto."

"Okay, we are on our way." Kate cradled the phone and looked up she was searching for Ryan, he was coming out of the break room.

"Ryan, Lanie has something for us." Kate rolled her chair back and grabbed her jacket. The temperature was kept cool in the morgue. That's the way Lanie preferred to work. "Let's go,"

Ryan kept watching Kate, until she called him out.

"Spit it out Ryan"

"I-I just noticed you seem happier. I mean I'm glad that you are, it's just you…

He received the arched eyebrow from Beckett.

He knew he'd better spit it out. Twelve years going to Catholic School taught him that. He loosened his collar and then he confessed, "When Castle's gone you are usually,...not."

Kate already prepared herself for this question, "He is my partner, so of course I miss him, it's just like you're a little sad when Javi takes off a few days, and you ride alone. Castle has been out a couple of weeks."

Ryan listened and although he agreed with what she said, he still felt like there was more to it. He decided to drop it for now. He was going to talk to Javi about it.

Lanie took one look at Kate, "Girl you stick around after this, you and me, "She pointed to herself and Kate "We need to talk."

Lanie was all business when she explained what she'd found. She held up the photo of the victim. What do you see?

Espo spoke up "A line around her neck."

"Exactly, Strangulation from a ligature follows a predictable pattern of horizontal circumscription about the neck. In a suicidal hanging the suspension point cause the ligature furrow to rise toward one ear. I am interested in what you don't see. I am not seeing any superficially incised curvilinear abrasions.

"Could you repeat that in English?" Javi suggested.

"Fine, our girl didn't fight back, she didn't try to grab the cord around her neck. No fingernail marks. So I checked the report she had traces of the date rape drug in her system.

"So the guy spiked her drink, and grabbed her when she was heading home. She was found in the alley behind the bar." Kate was spinning theory. She waited a moment for Castle to continue with the theory. She cleared her throat. She realized he wasn't here at the moment.

Lanie continued. The other thing I found interesting. Her hyoid bone was fractured, that actually only happens in about a third of strangulation cases. This guy is strong. It take an enormous about of pressure to fracture the hyoid, especially with that thin of a rope. If he'd used a belt for example it wouldn't require as much force. The killer left the ligature around the neck. He wanted us to know the cause of death was strangulation. It is possible to strangle someone and not leave a mark, and another thing there wasn't any sign of sexual activity. I pulled the file on 3XK's last victim. The same type of nylon cord was used and the same drug was in the victim.

I've sent samples of the rope to the FBI for analysis, they have the equipment to it, to determine if it came from the same spool or purchased in the same area. They can also examine the ends to determine of the same tool was used to cut it.

My best guess, you are looking at another victim of 3XK. This fits his profile.

"Thanks Lanie," Kate turned to leave.

Lanie grabbed her arm, "Not so fast girlfriend we need to talk." She motioned for the boys to leave.

Javi and Ryan kept quiet and headed to the elevator.

When Lanie heard the doors close she lit into Kate. "What the hell do you think you're doing Kate? Castle is gone a couple of weeks and you decided to have sex with some Tom, Dick or Harry? Please don't tell me you hooked up with Demming again."

Kate should have known Lanie would notice the change in her. Kate was at a loss, she was scrambling for something to say. They'd decided to tell the team all at once. She didn't want to break her word.

"Oh, Honey, I know you miss him, but this is not the right thing to do. It's not fair to him, or you. Hell it's not fair to Demming, but it better not be him."

"….no…no it's not Demming, I was with someone, but this could be the real deal. I'm serious about him."

Lanie was dumfounded. "Girl I think you are in a serious denial. I think you are distracting yourself with Mr. Right now, because you won't face the real thing. Kate, this will crush Castle he won't stick around this time. That boy can't take seeing you with another man. Hell I don't blame him."

"I know." Kate said quietly

"I've known you a long time Kate, and I've never seen you act this way. You need to fix this before Castle comes back, I love you, but I care what happens to him too. He's a good man he doesn't deserve this.

Kate nodded, "I will, I promise."

Lanie walked over to Kate and gave her a hug.

Kate's phone rang. "I've got to take this." She ran out of the morgue.

"Hey" she said breathless Mr. Right now was calling.

"Hey, I woke up to an empty bed this morning. The pillow I was holding smelled of you, but the kisses tasted of cotton."

Kate laughed, "Yea, I know the feeling I wore you shirt to bed. I woke up and thought you were there, only to discover an empty bed."

"How are you my love?" His voice was warm and tender.

"I just had my ass handed to me by Lanie."

"What happened?"

"Well she figured out I was with someone over the week-end, and she championed your cause, she thought it was someone else, that I was hiding in a nowhere relationship, and it would drive you away. She was really angry."

"I'm grateful she defended me, but are you okay? That couldn't have been easy."

"I'm fine. She didn't say anything that wasn't true; she is going to be so shocked when we tell them. Oh I rescheduled my dinner date with my Dad tonight at 7:00.

"I spoke to Alexis this morning before school, she was happy for us. She said "good maybe you will stop pinning over her" she also added she'd known for a while that you were different, she also told me she knew you had feelings for me too, that you weren't ready until now. She's a bright kid."

Kate was relieved hearing Alexis was okay with the status change in their relationship. She was worried how Alexis would take the news. She knew everyone else would be happy; they are going to say it was about time.

Rick could see Paula walking toward him. "I think I'm about to get another lecture."

Kate was about to say something and she heard Paula's voice. "If that is the person responsible for your behavior change, I'd like to personally thank them. If I'd known the break would change you like this I'd have insisted ages ago. So whoever you are thank you. Rick breaks over in five we have to meet with Black Pawn, telephone conference."

He nodded. When Paula walked away he was about to ask if she'd heard?

Kate's giggled confirming she'd heard.

"I take it you heard."

"Loud and clear"

"I miss you."

"I miss you too."

"Call me tonight, after your dinner with your Dad, that way I won't interrupt your conversation. I love you, until tonight Kate."

"Okay, I'll call you after, I love you too." Kate smiled and hung up.

Rick disconnected and headed to the conference call with Black Pawn. Kate headed back to the bull pen.

She was going over their conversation. Happy that Alexis was on-board. It made things a lot easier. They were going to be a family soon.


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you for reading.

* * *

Ryan sat on the edge of Espo's desk. The boys were trying to ascertain what in the hell was going on with Beckett, she'd been acting weird lately.

"You don't think she hooked up with anyone over the week-end? Ryan asked incredulously.

"'Nah' man you saw how she was before he called." Espo shook his head.

"He, being Castle?" Ryan was trying to wrap his brain around this.

"What in the hell are you smokin'? Of course Castle." Javi's eyebrow shot up.

"I don't know Javi," Ryan rubbed his hand across his chin, she looks different." He stared off in the distance lost in thought, "I think this is more than just phone calls."

The elevator opened, Kate emerged. She could tell by the guilty looks, The Boys' were discussing her. She needed a new game plan, especially if she had a shot in hell of pulling this off.

Kate's desk phone rang, "Beckett"

"Detective, its Agent Shaw, I am in charge Task force, the Tyson case, AKA 3XK. I understand you have a cold case that may be related. I will be at your office," Shaw looked at her watch, and calculated the time needed to get to New York, "Three o'clock. I would like you and your team to brief me on the case."

_How in the Hell did they? ….Lanie, she called to send the samples of the rope._ Shaw's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Is there a problem Kate?"

"…No… no, three o' clock will be fine." Kate turned and placed the handset in the cradle. She looked up and informed the guys. "It appears the FBI just hijacked our case," Kate spun around, "Agent Shaw is arriving at three today for a briefing."

"So our boy is nationwide?" Javi walked over to Kate's desk and sat on the edge.

"It would appear," Kate looked up at Javi; she rolled away from her desk to make eye contact with Ryan.

Ryan, will you run a search on the data base, and see if there are any other cold cases that match C.O.D. Strangulation using a ligature.

"On it," Ryan turned and began to search on his computer, he fingers flying over the keyboard. He typed in the search fields, and waited for the computer to run the sort.

For the time being the focus was off Kate. That's what she thought until she looked at Espo. He was studying her like she was some kind of science project.

"What?" she asked more startled than annoyed.

Espo smirked, he leaned over and said quietly, "I know something is going on, I just want you to know, that I know and I'm gonna find out what." He watched her tense up, and then he leaned closer, "I know writer boy is involved." He heard her sharp intake of breath, she wasn't exhaling. Espo smiled _Bingo. _He needed to talk to Lanie. He'd made his point to Kate, he slowly removed himself from the edge of her desk taking his own sweet time, he enjoyed every second of it. She wasn't the only one with _mad_ interrogation skills. He walked out of the bull-pen toward the break-room. He was going to sneak off and go talk to Lanie.

Kate released her pent-up breath, as soon as Espo walked away from her desk. _Oh no,_ she dropped her head into her hands, this is not good. She raised her head and propped her elbow on her desk, drained she rested her chin in her hand. She needed to think.

* * *

Later that day.

The elevator dinged announcing someone's arrival. Kate looked up and saw flowers_, not me, please do not let them me for me. _The delivery guy sat the large bouquet on her desk. She thanked him and when he didn't hang around for a tip, she knew who sent them, it could only be Castle. She grabbed the card, before anyone else did. _Geese! Castle, why don't you just fly a banner by plane: Kate and Castle together at last_. Kate heard a noise, her stomach dropped, he wouldn't would he. She ran over to the window. It was a helicopter for one of the local TV stations probably giving traffic updates. Kate checked her Dad's watch, it was almost lunch time.

Kate asked Rick to stop sending her coffee every morning, it wasn't she didn't enjoy it, but it was getting harder to explain. She would rather he brought it to her anyway. Now she was going to have to explain the flowers_. Babe you are not making this easy_. Kate stuck her nose into the flowers, they really smelled good, and some of the flowers she'd never seen before. She looked around making sure she was alone before she opened the card.

_Thank you,_

_Nikki Heat_

_The Fans love you!_

_Rick Castle_

She smiled, it was generic enough she could let the guys read it; She felt like she'd dodged a bullet, besides the flowers were gorgeous. She replace the card on the plastic pitchfork looking contraption it came on, she left it out of the envelope on purpose. She inhaled the wonderful aroma the bouquet emitted once more before she headed out to lunch.

Kate took out her phone and sent a text.

_ The flowers are beautiful, thank you. _

_Babe, it's hard to fly under the radar when _

_each time someone mentions you name, _

_I light up like a Christmas tree at Rockefeller Center _

_XO Kate_

Rick's phone buzzed, he was listening to Paula tell him about his luncheon. Some literary group from somewhere he wasn't paying attention. His job was show up smile and answer a few questions. He pulled his phone out and read her message. He laughed out loud. Paula stared at him and rolled her eyes. (He wasn't intimidated by Paula's eye rolls in the least,) but Beckett's on the other hand He could write a story about hers.

**Castle**_**:**_

_ Added to the list of things to do._

_ Kiss Kate in front of tree at Rockefeller Center. _

_Get something to eat love._

_ XO you more. _

**Kate: **

_On my way to get sandwich at Deli,_

_Dinner tonight with Dad. _

_XXXOOO you more!_

**Rick:**

_Call me, after._

_ XXXOOO_

_ Always._

Kate smiled and slid her phone in her pocket. She was still smiling as she opened the door to the Deli. She studied the selections on the menu board, and then decided on a chicken salad sandwich on whole wheat. She added and a bottle of water to her choice. She paid and placed a tip in the jar.

Kate ate her sandwich watching out the window, daydreaming about her trip to the Bahamas. She was lost in Rick's kisses, his warm soft lips caressing hers. When she realized she was blushing she covered her smile with the palm of her hand, nervously she looked around, she wanted to see if anyone was watching. Kate was used to her writer watching every move she made. She quickly finished eating. She wanted to take a walk before heading back to the precinct.

Kate set off walking; she didn't have any particular destination in mind, so when she found herself standing in front of the swings she was bemused. "She'd come to _their_ swings. She ducked her head. _What the hell_..." She grabbed the chain and sat down.

When she was a little girl the swings were her favorite piece of equipment on the playground, she would pump her legs, and swing as high as she could, her goal was to touch the sky. She felt free flying through the air, her hair tickling her face as she swung back and forth.

She recalled conversations with Rick, she'd revealed more of herself to him here, than anywhere else. She felt he knew the swings held a special place in her heart. Rectulanty she left the park, and started walking back to the precinct.

* * *

Ryan walked over to her as soon as she stepped out of the elevator.

I pulled two more cold cases, these two popped when I ran the search. Ryan handed Kate the file, the more she read the more she agreed with Ryan, on the surface it looked like the same M.O.

"Good work Ryan, Let's pull the cold case file and we will let Shaw determine if she wants to examine them."

The Irish man was pleased with himself. "I thought you might say that, I pulled the cases they are in the conference room, along with the other one."

Kate smiled at him, Thank you Ryan.

He looked at the floor, feeling guilty for the praise. He recalled the Nuns' scolding him for being _prideful_, so he simply said "you're welcome."

The team was in the conference room going thru the case files.

"Well, it seems we are missing a team member. Agent Jordon Shaw arrived. So….Kate, how's Castle's tour going?" Shaw was a hell of a profiler. She had her sights set on Kate; she wanted to find out if the lovely detective heeded her advice about her writer the last time they worked together.

Kate didn't even bother to ask how she knew, the card on the flowers. Shaw read it. She was a pretty good detective herself.

"I had Ryan check the data base, to look for any other cases that might fit the profile." She felt Shaw's eyes studying her; she nervously tucked her hair behind her ear and continued. "Ryan pulled two more cold cases."

Shaw dropped her eyes from Kate and began to look at the files. "I agree. I want to take these case files with me."

Javi started to protest Shaw held up her hand to stop him. "Tyson is a serial killer; the FBI has tracked his movements for the last eight years. These files contain information that may help us determine where he is going to go next. The sick son-of-a-bitch gets off by taunting us. He enjoys leaving little clues hidden in his kills."

The group stood and reflected on the agents comments.

Shaw added, she deliberately quoted Castle "Lets face it we have cooler toys." Shaw changed the inflection in her voice; she was all business, "the super computers allow us to search for patterns, hidden meanings in phrases, names, locations. It would take months of pounding the pavement to discover what the computers are capable of."

"With all due respect, there is a lot to be said for human input. 'We'" Javi pointed to him and the team, "see things a computer will never see." He couldn't help but put in his two cents.

"I agree with you Javi, That is why I'm here _personally_. I've worked with this team before. I know you will have information in these case files that very well may help us catch him. The information your team has collected is vital to our investigation."

Ryan pursed his lips together; _The FBI is giving us a compliment, Wow!_

Three agents who looked like they just stepped out of FBI-Or-Us came in and gathered the boxes. These guys attire screamed I'm a FED. Javi would bet a hundred bucks if you followed them down stairs they were going to load the files in a black SUV.

"Kate, a word" Shaw wasn't asking.

The boys looked at her, they let her know by nodding, they had her back, and all she had to do was say the word. They didn't care if it was the FBI, this was their house.

Shaw snickered, "Still very protective, of you I see." Shaw's face was dead serious, "you are a very lucky person Kate. You have a team that would follow you to hell and back and never question why. That kind of loyalty is hard to come by." Her face relaxed a little, so have you acknowledged you're feelings for Castle yet?"

Kate's posture changed hearing his name. Shaw knew, she didn't need to hear the words, but Kate fessed up.

"We haven't told anyone yet. I'm having dinner with my Dad tonight; I'm going to tell him then. We are getting together with the….team, when he comes home." Kate relayed the information quickly, and in a business like manner. She'd worked with Shaw in the past, she knew she would keep the revelation to herself.

Shaw's face softened, "Kate, I've never seen two people who were truly meant for one another until I met the two of you. Congratulations." She turned ready to leave and then turned back around, "Tell Castle I said hello, and I expect an invite to the wedding." She left.

The boys' were close by, they weren't spying, but they wanted to be near if Kate needed them. They poked their head in to see if she was okay.

"She is going to keep us posted." Kate touched Javi and Ryan on the shoulder as she headed to her desk.

The rest of the day was quiet. It was nice to have a break for a change. She wasn't expecting the lull to last much longer.

* * *

Kate stepped out of the shower. Getting off at a decent hour, she had plenty of time before her dinner date with her Dad.

After drying and styling her hair, she re-applied her make-up. She dressed in jeans and a pullover; she was still hiding a Hickey. It wasn't a restaurant that required her to dress up. She stood in front of her closet and selected a pair of boots, she slipped them on, as she zipped them up she noticed, this pair only had two-inch heels.

Kate was early, so she sat at the bar to wait, she twirled her napkin as she waited for her wine. She was trying to turn off cop mode, she couldn't help-it she scanned the room and noted the exits and entrances'. When she made the reservation she asked for a table in a corner. She didn't like sitting in the middle of the room, preferring to keep an eye on things. It was the cop in her.

Jim spotted his daughter sitting at the bar. He walked over and kissed her cheek. "Hello, Katie."

"Hi, Dad," Kate slid off her stood and gathered her wine and her handbag. She led her Dad to a table in the corner. "Is this okay?"

Jim nodded, "Yes, this is fine. It's a bit more private." He picked up his menu; he laid it back down and fished his reading glasses from his shirt pocket. He picked up his menu after putting them on. "We haven't eaten here in a while; I wonder if they still have…yes, I see it here." Jim made his choice and laid the menu on the table. He folded his hands and rested them on the table.

"I've been in a couple of times with Ri….um Castle; we grabbed a bite after a late night at work." Kate hid her face behind her menu; she knew what she wanted she was buying herself a little time.

Jim noticed his daughter's slip up, but wisely said nothing about it.

The waiter appeared to take their drink order. Jim chose Iced tea and Kate asked for water.

"I'm sorry I bailed on you Friday." She laid her menu on the table.

"Don't be, I'm just happy you were able to get away, even for a couple of days. I'd like to see you take off more." Jim reached across the table and squeezed his daughter's hand. He knew she had something to say. Joanna would comfort him in the same way.

Kate leaned in closer, "I didn't go to…

Their server was back. Kate sat back in her chair. She waited for him to place their drinks on the table. The waiter tucked his tray under his arm and asked if they were ready to order. Kate looked at her Dad. He nodded he was ready.

They ordered their favorite dish, and the server disappeared once again.

Jim watched as Katie tucked an errant strand of hair, behind her ear, she was biting her bottom lip. He knew she only did that when she was nervous or agitated. He didn't think she was agitated.

Kate decided to spit it out. "I went to San Antonio, but I only saw the airport." She looked at her Dad, he sat calmly listening. She continued "I boarded another plane, and went to Nassau in the Bahamas."

Her Dad was an attorney, but he didn't practice in the courtroom, he dealt with corporate law, so he wasn't as skilled masking his emotions. He didn't have to remain impassive as a client professed their innocence of what ever crime they were charged with.

Kate could tell he was puzzled. "I…I wasn't alone. I went with someone," Kate grabbed her water-glass and took a long drink. Her Dad hadn't like any of her boyfriends, and he'd only met Tom.

"Do I know him?" Jim wasn't really a betting man, but as nervous as Katie was, he suspected he knew who the mystery man was. There was only person who could evoke this response from his daughter. It was about time. He'd noticed the way she talked about him changed over the years. He believed she was in love with him.

"Not formally, but he does want to meet you." She sucked in her bottom lip, and began to chew it.

Jim's eyes were twinkling; he didn't want her to chew her bottom lip off. He thought it best to speak-up. "I'm looking forward to meeting your favorite Author and now boyfriend so it would seem."

Kate stopped chewing, her swollen lip slid from her teeth. "I think you'll like him Dad." Tears threaten to spill from her eyes.

"Does he make you happy Katie?"

Kate shook her head, "Yes" she added dabbing her eyes with her napkin, "He does, I love him."

"Katie, that's all your Mother and I ever wanted, for you to be happy." Jim paused he was trying to find the words. "Katie, you gave up so much when your Mom was taken from us. I know I played a big part in that with my drinking." He paused, "I watched as you gave up your dreams, and then your whole world focused on finding justice." Jim reached for her hand "Katie, I didn't know how to make you see. I couldn't see for a long time, it wasn't until I sobered up." Jim looked into his daughters eyes, he needed her to hear this. "Your mother would not want you to trade your life for hers." He waited a moment and then continued. "You weren't' living Katie. When Castle as you call him first came into your life, I saw a spark of the old Katie, and then I saw the spark ignite into a flame, now I see the torch burning brightly. I'm so very grateful to Rick for giving me back my daughter.

Kate's eyes were tearing again.

"Dad," Kate squeezed his hand. "I never realized what you lost the day Mom died. I knew you guys were close that your love was real, but I never experienced the depth that a person could feel for another, not until I fell in love with Rick." She paused and took a deep breath, "He is a part of me. I know if something were ever to happen to him, a part of me would die."

Jim nodded, he did understand. He was blinking back tears.

The waiter appeared with the food. They let go of each others hand, and placed their napkin in their lap. The waiter placed their entrée in front of each of them and placed the bread basket in the middle. "Will there be anything else?"

"This looks good, thank you." Jim smiled.

Kate nodded.

They picked up their forks and began to eat.

"When do I get to meet Rick officially?" Jim winked at his daughter.

"He is currently on a book tour, when he gets back we will get together for dinner, she circled her fork over her plate. "I have Mom's lasagna recipe, I'll cook." This was good, but not as good as her Moms.

Jim wiped his mouth, "I'd like that Katie."

They spent the remainder of the meal catching up. She told him about the boys' antics and he filled her in with the events of his life. They enjoyed the evening. Kate was excited; she couldn't wait to talk to Rick.


	11. Chapter 11

I have a Beta! Robert Nielsen is the brave soul who agreed to help me navigate the wacky rules of the English language. He is an author of "Airwolf" stories. I appreciate his words of encouragement and I apologize for making him work so hard.

Thank you Robert!

...and thank you for reading.

* * *

A Hotel in Ohio

Rick was sitting on the edge of his hotel room bed, scrolling thru the pictures on his phone. He'd snapped a lot of shots of Kate on their weekend get-a-way. He stopped scrolling when he saw this one, he smiled. It was of Kate alone, standing on top of the 'Watertower' in the Bahamas she was unaware he'd snapped the photo, unguarded her face radiated with happiness. He planned to ask her what she was thinking at that exact moment he'd frozen time. His heart swelled seeing how happy she looked.

He would never forget the journey, getting to this point. Every high and low he'd experience had been worth it, and now they were just getting started, they were ready to join their lives together. She'd finally admitted her feelings to him. No more running, no more hiding. He couldn't wait to see the looks on their friend's faces as they found out they were a couple.

He was ready to ask her ' the question', eager to see the look on her face when he proposed. He planned to take her to 'their' swings and kneel on one knee, and ask if she would take his hand and join him in marriage. It was the last time for him, the first and last for her.

When he thought of her he always smiled, recalling moments shared between the two. Some of their best moments were when they were arguing. They loved to spar back and forth, over anything. Who played the best Batman, (Michael Keaton for him, Christian Bale for her) who held the greatest superhero power; song lyrics on the radio and now his new favorite, who loves whom the most? God, he loves this woman.

Today as he was signing autographs he recalled her telling him how much it meant to her when she'd stood in line and waited for him to sign her book. He'd racked his brain, he wanted to remember her, and he couldn't recall when the brown hair beauty stood before him, asking him to acknowledge her by signing her book. Today as the fans stood in line, he paid special attention to the ones who were quiet and reserved. When they shyly handed over their book, he asked their name and wrote a special inscription just for them. His smile was a little more genuine. He hoped his words touched them in some way, they connected to his story. That's why he had to stop writing the "Storm" series he was disconnected from the story, if he felt that way there was no way in hell the reader couldn't feel it in his words.

He checked his watch again, anxiously waiting for her call. He was a bit nervous; she was having the conversation with her dad, the one where she told him she was involved with a twice divorced and according to page six eligible bachelor number nine. The Truth, he was a loving father, who had thus far been unlucky in love, who enjoyed spending his nights playing Laser tag with his daughter.

He'd been with the wrong women. He knew in the depth of his soul Kate was the one. To steal the words of another she 'completed' him. It wasn't that he didn't have a run of no-where relationships. He did. He soon discovered it wasn't what he sought. He wanted real. The parties and night life didn't appeal to him. He wanted to sit on the sofa, watch a movie with Kate, eating popcorn and falling asleep in each other's arms. He intended on grabbing her up and dancing in the kitchen, the living room where ever the music played. He wanted to spend his nights cooking dinner, sharing a bottle of wine. He wanted her by his side…. he sighed, right now he waited, and his lap top was lying open beside him. He tried to write, but he kept typing her name instead of Nikki's.

* * *

Kate's apartment

Kate dashed through the front door, dropping her keys into the bowl in the entry hall. She hopped on one foot as she removed her heels, abandoning them wherever they landed. She headed to the bedroom. She unclipped her holster and stored her Glock in the drawer of her night stand. She undressed quickly, the final task before she stepped in the shower with shaky hands she unfastened the chain that held her Mom's ring. _You'd like him mom_, Kate kissed the ring and lovingly place it on her dresser. She removed her dad's watch, and smiled recalling their conversation earlier. He knew, and he was happy for her. She was surprised he didn't talk about grandchildren, she checked the time….. _Oh…she was burning daylight, well technically it was already night._ She'd jumped into the shower and washed away the day's grit and grime. She stepped on the bath mat feeling refreshed from both the shower and the conversation with her dad over dinner. She dried herself off, wrapped her hair in a towel, she strode into the bedroom.

Kate grabbed Rick's shirt, _right where she'd left it_, and slipped her arms through; she rolled her shoulders and settled the collar against her neck. She inhaled deeply to fill her senses of him, his smell wasn't as strong, and her scent was now mingled with his. It was going to have to do until he came home to her. Finally! She was dialing as she jumped into bed.

His phone vibrated in his hand. He looked at the screen, He smiled. "Hey, you," Rick's deep baritone voice soothing her across the wire.

"Hey" Kate waited all day to hear this voice.

"How was your day, love?" He closed his laptop, his focus was on her.

Kate removed the towel and used her free hand to comb her wet hair. "It's so good to hear your voice. I miss you….Oh, you'll never guess who came in the precinct today," she paused." Jordan Shaw, she said to tell you hello," _Kate left out the part about an invite to the wedding_. "She came for a case file, it looks like we found a couple more case that fit 3XK's profile." Kate tucked her still wet hair behind her ear. "Shaw asked me if we'd gotten together yet."

Rick chuckled "…She never was never one to be subtle."

Kate laughed "You're right, you should have seen Javi and Ryan, they were giving her a hard time. They didn't like the Fed's taking over our investigation. Espo said the three suits looked like they came from FBI-Or-Us, they screamed I'm a FED."

"Kate, promise me you'll be careful. Tyson is dangerous, if he somehow gets wind of you opening these cases….I don't know what he'll do." His voice lowered as he added "I cannot bear to lose you Kate."

Her voice lowered in response to his. "I...I know babe, I feel the same way." She wishes she could touch him. "Jordon is hoping to find a lead in one of the cold cases. She thinks Tyson left something behind, she took the cases to run through their super computers." Kate was twirling her wet hair around her finger.

"I wish I could hold you." Rick sighed.

Kate smiled, she felt the same way. "Jordon asked if I finally acknowledged my feelings for you."

"What did you say?" he asked surprised, although he shouldn't it was Shaw, she was nothing if not direct.

"I said yes, but we were only going to tell family for now, we are going to let our friends know when you come home." Kate sucked in her bottom lip.

"Stop biting your lip, that's my job now."

Kate released her lip "your job?" she chuckled.

Rick voice deepened "Tell me Kate, do you or do you not moan when I kiss and nibble on said lip?"

He had a point, but she wasn't giving up that easily. She lowered the timber of her voice, "Oooh…my lips aren't the only thing you like to nibble on… writer boy."

Her voice did him in "Kate, you are killing me," his voice course with desire.

Kate squirmed, her own body was coursing with need. This wasn't helping her either. It was time to switch gears.

"Tell me about your day babe." She unwound her hair from her finger and leaned back on the headboard of her bed.

Rick stood and walked around to his side of the bed. He pulled the covers back and got in. "Let's see, I met a young woman at the book signing, she came in with faded jeans and an old faded T-shirt with Einstein's picture on it, reminded me of you, or the version I picture of you in your college days. She held a dog-eared copy of "In a Hail of Bullets." She is studying to be a dentist at Ohio State, she had very nice teeth by-the-way. I noticed when she finally smiled. She asked for the inscription to be made out to Angie, which is short for Angelique, her mother was a fan of _Dark Shadows, _It was an old TV serial about a vampire named Barnabas Collins_, _anyway she hasn't read any of the Heat Series, she is planning to as soon as finals are over. My point is, you were right Kate, and the fans are great. I enjoyed hearing their story, even though it was only for like a minute each, more like the Readers Digest version. I didn't realize such a diverse group read my books.

Kate thought _even cops_. _She knew Ryan read his books also._

"I did an interview for 93.3 WODC radio. Standard questions, standard responses. I wonder why the DJ's voice never fits the image in your head when you meet them in person, one of life's mysteries." His voice tapered off, he was thinking.

"Oh! Lunch was a hoot. I met with a group called the Red Hat Society. You should have seen Paula in her hat, remind me to send you the picture later. The group is a "disorganization" of women who meet middle age with humor and enthusiasm. Apparently the group formed when a California woman read a poem by Jenny Joseph, entitled "Warning" It's about a woman who decides when she grows old she shall wear a purple hat with a red dress. Have you heard of them?"

"Actually I have, Sue Ellen Cooper is her name, she was inspired by the poem, she began giving her dear friends a vintage red hat and a copy of the poem as gifts. Which morphed in to a society of women age fifty plus. They get together for lunch or to have tea." Kate imagined him sitting in a room full of women with red hats, she held her hand over her mouth, struggling she was trying not to laugh.

"This group has a book club; they are reading "Heat Wave" Kate, I've never had my cheeks pinched so much in my life. Oh, and one woman I'd guess her to be in her seventy's she pinched my butt! We were scrunched together taking a photo, when I felt a pinch on my back side. She winked at me when I turned around." They both died laughing. Castle was still chucking as he said "The women were a riot. It was a lot of fun."

"The afternoon was, meetings followed by more meetings. Paula set up a 'mixer' with the Chamber of Commerce. Let's see then a reading at the local book store, followed by private dinner of 'distinguished' guest. I couldn't wait for that to end and then back to the hotel for a shower and the best part of my day, you." His smile reached his eyes, his face crinkled the way she loved, only she couldn't see it.

Kate knew he was nervous about her dinner date, she decided it was time to share. "I met my Dad at Mezzogiorno's

"Is that the place where we ate after work a couple of times? Amazing bread. His mouth watered, his dinner was bland mystery meat covered in gravy and limp vegetables. The conversation was just as dull. Who wants to talk about business, the exception being the group he was with tonight.

"Yea, the one on Spring Street. I got there a little early so I sat at the bar and had a glass of wine. My Dad was right-on-time as usual. I expected him to be shocked that I went with you to the Bahamas's. He was so pleased that I went, and that I looked happy." Kate stopped talking, she was going over the conversation in her head.

Rick was relieved, he didn't know what to expect, "And?"

"He told me, all he and my mom ever wanted was for me to be happy." Kate couldn't stop the tears. "He said that he'd come to realize that Mom wouldn't want us to give up our lifes for her." She wiped her tears. "I told him ….I never understood what he lost that day, until now. I fell in love with you. Rick you are part of me and I couldn't imagine living my life without you by my side. I was so angry at him. I don't think I forgave him completely until tonight."

He wanted to reach across the miles and hold her, it killed him to hear her cry and he wasn't there to comfort her. "Kate, that is the most beautiful thing that anyone has ever said to me." Rick closed his eyes; he was fighting back the tears.

"I said I would cook dinner, make my mom's lasagna. He wants to meet you." Kate reached across and pulled a tissue from the box resting on her nightstand, she wiped her nose. He has heard me talk nonstop about you for the last three years. He knew it was you babe."

"I would be honored to meet him." He had a few things he wanted to discuss with Papa Beckett. He wanted to do this right and ask for her hand. He hoped when the time came with Alexis, he was asked for his daughter's hand.

"Someone has to get on a plane," Kate glanced at her alarm clock, "in … she quickly calculated in her head seven hours, thirty-two minutes." She could hear it in his voice he was exhausted, and his voice sounded scratchy.

Rick let out a long breath, he was tired. It had been a long day. He didn't want to hang up. He knew she would be up early as well. "Where am I going to be tomorrow?"

"You are flying to Chicago Illinois." Kate looked at the schedule and grimaced. Paula had the day packed. He would spend the night and then fly out again.

Rick held the phone away and coughed. He tried to hold back, but the coughing over took him.

Kate's listened intently, "Babe, you're running yourself ragged," She wanted to call Paula right now and tell her to back off. "Get some sleep, and like you said to me you need to hydrate." She wanted to be with him, and take care of him for a change.

He took a drink of water to try to quell the coughing fit. "I love you Kate, until tomorrow." The loving words croaked out between coughs.

Kate responded with "I love you too." She knew he wouldn't hang up first she disconnect and fumed. Paula was pushing him to hard. She needed to come up with a plan.

He waited for her to hang up, and then he scooted down and prepared to lie down. He started coughing, so he stacked the pillows and tried again. He would not get sick…..


	12. Chapter 12

Robert Nielsen, (my beta) you are the best! I am learning with your kind encouraging words. I love the way you show me how to improve the story. I struggle transferring the thoughts in my head to paper, wrtiting the proper sentence structure and puctuation, so the words turn into a story. Your wise council is truly appreciated. "Wax on, wax off-"

Diane

* * *

Thank you for reading.

* * *

Rick woke up, his alarm was beeping on his phone, he blinked repeatedly, desperately trying to focus. His eyes felt like a sandstorm blew across them during the night. His head was pounding. When he threw back the covers he felt a chill. Shower, he would feel better after a shower. He hadn't felt good for a few days, he blamed it on being exhausted.

After his shower, he stood with a towel wrapped around his waist, it was a struggle to wipe the steam from the mirror of the hotel's bathroom. The image appearing before him did not look good. The harsh glare from the overhead florescent light wasn't helping. The person staring back at him looked alien, red eyes with dark crescent shaped moons underneath, skin pasty, even his trade mark hair was lackluster. He felt as bad as he looked.

Paula was going to be pissed.

"Dammit….." his cursing was abruptly ended by a fit of coughing.

He dug in his overnight bag in search of Tylenol. He popped a couple of them and chased them down with large gulps of water. He tilted the bottle, nothing. He looked at the empty bottle feeling like it betrayed him. His throat burned, he wanted more. He threw the offending bottle in the trash can.

He steeled his gaze telling the man in the mirror he is not sick. He will not get sick….then he doubled over in a coughing fit. He gasped for breath between coughs.

He was still coughing when he heard his phone ring. He shuffled back to the bed, and snatched the phone off the nightstand. _Speak of the Devil; _His agent was on the phone. He knew she would be screeching, so he held the phone away from his sore head.

"Hello Pau..," he started coughing. He heard her say she was on her way to his room. He nodded his head between coughs, "water" he managed to croak out. He struggled getting dressed, afterward he lay back on the bed exhausted. He closed his eyes, the next thing he heard was Paula beating on his door.

The next thing he remembered, he heard voices, he just wanted to sleep. He felt his body moving but he thought he might be dreaming. The light is what woke him up. Someone was holding his eye open and blinding him with light. He tried to lift his arms to stop the light; he was stopped by a tether.

He felt something cool, the sensation was traveling thru the veins inside his arm. "Kate talk to K…," he was out.

* * *

Paula switched on Rick's phone, she was going to call his family and let them know he was in the hospital. She stopped when she saw he screen saver. A picture of him in the arms of the detective, the very one he was currently on tour to promote a book he'd written about. It clicked; she was the reason for his attitude change.

Paula was already thinking of the promotion possibilities. This was going to make his books skyrocket. She did a celebratory dance, then back to the business at hand. She selected "home" on Rick's phone it rang and rang when the leave a message prompt came on she hung up. She tried "Alexis", same thing.

She knew who would answer, this should be good. She punched "Kate" Paula had a knowing grin plastered on her face.

Kate looked at her phone, It was Rick "Hey, babe"

'_Babe' this just keeps getting better._ "Kate, this is Paula, Rick's …."

Kate's voice changed instantly, "Yes, I know who you are…where is Rick? Has something happened?"

_This girl is feisty_, I like her. Paula continued unfazed, "I've tried calling Rick's home phone and daughter's cell. I'm not able to reach anyon…."

"I swear to God, Paula if you don't tell me right now where he is, I'll make you regret it the rest of your natural life" Kate used her most intimidating voice, she wasn't messing around.

"He is in the hospital," Geez!_ no need for violence_.

Kate paled, "is he hurt? Her voice was shaking "what happened?"

"No nothing like that, he has a cold or something," Paula waved her hands in the air dismissing the idea it was anything serious.

Kate used her thumb and forefinger to press against the bridge of her nose. Her blood pressure was spiking. _They don't generally hospitalize someone with a cold._ Kate cleared her throat, "let me speak to Rick."

"Well, he isn't able to talk right now he's pass...asleep." Paula pinched her eyes closed, she hope the detective didn't catch the slip.

"Paula!"

She heard. "Okay he has pneumonia, they think it started with the flu... I told him to get a flu shot," she added defensively.

"Which hospital?"

She heard papers rustling, Paula was searching; she picked up a sheet of paper and read it to Kate "Ohio State University Weyner Medial Center."

"Address?"

"Um," Paula read further and found an address, "it's on 370 West 9th Avenue."

"Got it." _You pushed him to hard, his schedule is ridiculous Paula, no wonder he got sick._ Kate was pacing. "When Rick wakes up tell him I'm on my way. I'll talk to his family."

"Kate, he's going to be fine. Right now, he's hooked up to all kinds of stuff, IV's and that thingy in his nose. The Doctor just told me they are running tests to figure out what kind of pneumonia he has. "_If I spread out the events anymore he wouldn't go. He doesn't want to be away from….home that long. Getting him out of town now was going to take a miracle. _

Kate closed her eyes, _Paula sucked at reassuring people, and she'd just described how sick he really was. Enough of this_. "Do not leave his side, I am on my way. Tell them he is allergic to Penicillin." Kate wasn't asking. She hung up the phone, and pulled out the list of numbers for Alexis. Rick listed her as an emergency contact for his daughter. The list contained the phone numbers for: her school, her friends, her primary care Doctor. It also listed her known Allergies-penicillin, just like her father.

Paula looked at Rick's phone like she was afraid it was going to attack her. She quickly placed it on the tray table. She shuddered as she made her way over to sit and wait. She used her phone to begin the list of required calls, she was canceling the rest of his tour. She glanced nervously at Rick making sure he was still breathing. She didn't want to face the wrath of his muse if God-forbid he should stop.

Kate dialed the school, while she waited for the connection she grabbed a bag and stuffed clothes and her bathroom bag, her need to keep moving was overwhelming. Someone came on the line, and she realized it was a recorded voice repeating a list of prompts, she hung up, and slipped the phone in her pocket. Kate wanted to talk to Alexis face to face. First she needed to calm down, it was a good thing Paula was in Ohio, she was ready to rip her new one.

She finished packing and flipped her laptop open she checked the flights. It would take her nine hours to drive. She was hoping to get there sooner than that. There was an American Eagle flight that leaves at 1:50pm arrives 3:40pm she booked it. She'd flown American before, so she logged in and completed the transaction quickly. She printed her tickets and she was out the door.

Kate headed to Alexi's school.

Kate went straight to the office. She asked the secretary to pull Alexis Castle from her class.

"Are you her parent?"

"No, family friend."

"I'm sorry we only allow the parent or legal guardian to speak to our students."

Kate pulled out her shield, "Pull her school records you will see my name, Kate Beckett. I am listed as an emergency contact. Her Father set it up."

The secretary excused herself to retrieve the file. Kate wasn't upset, she was actually relieved the school took precautions. The secretary returned with a gentleman in a suit. He carried the file and introduced himself, he was the school's principle. We take our students safety seriously. We have several students here with famous parents. Discretion is key. The principal opened the file and assured himself that Kate was indeed listed as a person who was able to remove Alexis from school or authorize medical treatment. In fact he read on, she held 'guardian rights', the school's highest level. She was someone her parent trusted. "Ms. Beckett could you provide us with a photo ID, It's for our file."

Kate handed her driver licenses over to the secretary, as she headed to the copier, the principal informed Kate Alexis was on her way to the office. She was returning her licenses to her purse when Alexis came in.

"Hi," Alexis smiled and then she realized something was up. "Is everything ok? My Dad he is on tour…Did something happen?"

Kate looked at the principal "Is there someplace we can talk privately?" The principle ushered them into his office and quietly closed the door as he left them to talk.

"Paula called, your dad is in the hospital. He has the flu. I think he is probably dehydrated and exhausted from his schedule." Kate sounded so calm and reassuring. On the inside she was in turmoil. She wanted to see him with her own eyes.

"Who is with him?"

"Paula is staying with him, until I get there. She said he is resting comfortably. The hospital is highly rated." (Kate already checked their credentials online.) "I expect him to be out of the hospital by the week-end." She smiled, she wanted to reassure Alexis. Kate was using her skills acquired over the years, talking to the family was never easy, and this time it was personal.

"I...I was going into class, I missed his call I didn't see it until …the bell rang and I had to put my phone away. We are taking finals …we are not allowed to have our phones out."

Kate nodded reassuringly "I'll call you as soon as I get to the hospital, give you an update."

Alexis nodded and ran into Kate's arms. "I know you won't let anything happen to him," Alexis pulled back and asks, "does Gram know."

Kate shook her head. "Paula couldn't reach her."

"I'm sure she was asleep, her students are preforming in an off-off Broadway production of "My Fair Lady." She was out late."

"I'll call her, as soon as I leave here."

"Detective Beckett?"

Kate chuckled, "Oh Alexis, I think you can call me Kate."

"Kate, thank you. I'm glad that you and dad are…together. He loves you, he's happier, when you are around," Alexis added in a quiet voice "bring him home."

Kate bit her bottom lip, she wasn't about to start crying. She took a deep breath and assured her she wouldn't return without him.

* * *

Kate headed to the precinct. She needed to ask the Captain for time off. She was prepared to resign if she wasn't granted the time, she didn't think it would be necessary, but nothing was stopping her from making that flight.

Kate sat across from her Captain, " Sir I need to take some personal time off."

Montgomery's curiosity peeked, Kate never asked for time off. He picked up his pen, to begin filling out the request to turn into human resources. He knew she had the time available. "When do you want it to start?"

"Today," Kate replied

_This had to be good_, Montgomery laid his pen down. "Talk to me Kate."

"I just got a call from Paula, She is Castle's publicist. He is in the hospital in Ohio." Kate could tell the captain wanted to hear the whole story." I-we- our relationship it's changed Sir," Kate took a deep breath here goes. "We are together." The Captain sat unmoved. "We are um, romantically involved."

Roy looked up at her guiltily, "I knew what you meant Kate, I was just messing with you. It took you two long enough. I'm happy for you two. Go take care of him." He picked up his pen, "I'll make this for two-weeks if you need more time let me know."

"Thank you sir," Kate stood up she was about to leave then she turned and added. "Captain we haven't told anyone yet we were waiting until he came back from his tour. We were going to tell everyone at once."

"I can keep a secret, go."

"Thanks Captain."

Roy watched her go with a heavy heart, he had 'big' secrets he was keeping from her. He knew who she was chasing, the ones responsible for her mom's murder, and he was part of it. He couldn't undo the past and bring back her mother, but he would do everything in his power to keep her safe. She deserved to be happy. He was glad to see the writer finally broke through her defenses. He could see the connection between the two early on, that why he kept him around. He finished filling out the request.

Kate came out of the Captain's office and headed to the elevator. She was flanked by Javi and Ryan they stepped in the elevator with her.

Javi didn't waste any time. "What's going on? Kate?" She knew he was asking out of concern, because he used her given name.

"Castle's publicist called he is in the hospital in Ohio, I asked for time off, I'm going to go and check on my partner."

She knew Ryan and Javi were communicating with each other. She did the same thing with Rick. It was important in their line of work to relay information with out saying a word. Your partner had your back if they felt something was amiss it was their job to convey the information, sometimes you didn't want the suspect to know what you were saying. Hand signals, eye gestures, posturing were all ways of passing info to your partner without speaking.

Ryan chimed in "tell him we hope he feels better."

"Thanks, I will," the doors opened Kate walked out and didn't look back. She knew she would tell them and it would lead to more questions right now she had a plane to catch.

Javi and Ryan stayed on the elevator and rode back up to the bull pen. They knew for certain now that she was with Castle, she would tell them when she was ready. They were satisfied, for now. They fist-bumped and started talking about last night's game.

Kate arrived with her carry-on. She collected her boarding pass and dialed Martha's number. The diva answered on the third ring.

"Hello"

"Martha"

"Katherine, darling what a pleasant surprise, Richard told me of your adventure, congratulations."

"Thank you Martha, ...Paula called Rick is in the hospital in Ohio."

"Oh dear, is he hurt?"

"No he is sick, he had the flu and now they think he has pneumonia. I'm on my way to Ohio," Kate looked at her dads watch, "my plane leaves in half an hour."

"Has anyone spoken to Alexis?"

"Yes," Kate darted her eyes around nervously. "I went to the school and spoke with her before I came here. I will call you, as soon as I have anything new."

Martha could tell Kate was in love with her son. The concern in her voice and the fact that she was going to him, for the second time, it only meant one thing. She was in love with him. He needed her and she was going to him. Martha held her hand to her heart. She was thankful Richard finally found the real thing. She couldn't have picked a better partner for her Son.

"Katherine, you're the best thing to happen to him since Alexis was born. I'll await your call. Thank you dear." She hung up.

Kate was amazed how his family welcomed her with open arms, trusting her with the thing they loved most him. She felt honored.

* * *

Ohio

She grabbed her carry-on and exited the plane, she was walking out of the airport to catch a cab, when she saw her name on a sign, she walked over and the bodyguard ushered her to a waiting limo. Paula sent a car. She knew Rick would fire her if she let anything happen to his 'girlfriend.' She wanted her safely delivered to the hospital.

She was surprised when the bodyguard escorted her to Rick's room. He stopped when he reached his door. Kate nodded and thanked him. She quickly went inside, her heart dropped when she saw him.

His eyes remained closed. The lids were swollen and bruised. He was so pale, IV lines were snaking from a pole down to his arm. She reached the bed in two steps, she sat on the edge... "Hey, babe" she reached for his large hand and held it to her chest, then she waited. She felt him stir.

"I'm sick" he struggled with his eyelids, they were so heavy.

Her eyes widen, he was awake . "Yea, I think you are"

"... is this dream? 'Cause if it is don't wake me okay." He gave up trying to open his eyes. In this dream she was here, her slender hand touching him. He'd knew her touch, he'd anticipated it for years.

"..Um no babe, you're in a hospital in Ohio."

"No-you ….wake up without you… it hurts."

Kate smiled as the tears ran down her face, "I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere." She ran her fingers across his forehead, lightly touching his skin with the pads of her finger tips. His breathing calmed and he drifted off again.

Kate heard a noise in the corner of the room, she focused on the noise. It was Paula, her eyes shot daggers across the room, straight into the eyes of the frightened publicist.

"That's the first time he's talked," Paula lowered her hand she was pointing toward the hospital bed. She quickly added "I've canceled the rest of the tour."

"Good" Kate steeled herself she wanted to make sure Paula heard her, she lowered her voice and looked her in the eye. "Our relationship is private, it is to remain private. We will decide when and if we choose to make it public, got it?"

Paula nodded. "I understand" she broke eye contact. "I used Rogers, to admit him…to keep his being here private. The bodyguard is just in case….well that shouldn't happen. I'll be at the hotel if you need anything." Paula handed Kate a card with her numbers listed. She got the hell out of there, fast.

Kate returned her attention to Rick. She watched him sleep. The nurse came in and checked his I.V. She smiled at Kate.

"Could you tell me when the Dr. will be in? I promised his family I'd call with an update." Kate was still sitting on the bed gently touching his forehead.

"Are you family?"

"I am his partner, Kate Beckett" She let the nurse draw her own conclusions.

His nurse went to the computer and typed in a code, the dormant computer screen sprang to life. "Kate?"

"Yes"

"I have a Katherine Beckett listed as in-case of emergency contact along with two others."

Kate nodded, "Martha Rodgers and Alexis Castle?"

"Yes"

"They are the two I'm supposed update." Kate suppressed a smile, he'd surprised her again.

"Dr. Casey is here making rounds. I'll relay the message"

"Thank you" Kate felt him stir.

"Kate?" Rick opened his eyes.

"Hey," Kate said smiling.

He smiled back, the one that crinkled his eyes, she loves that smile.

"I thought I was dreaming, but you're here." He coughed until his face changed colors. Then he sucked in a ragged breath.

"Shhh…don't talk, I'm here babe, I'm here. Kate squeezed his hand.

He closed his eyes and concentrated on catching his breath. It was easier to recover, now that he had oxygen streaming through the nasal cannula.

"Sucks," He said.

"I know," she kissed his forehead. He still felt warm.

"Lay with me" he pleaded with his eyes.

Kate nodded and positioned herself beside him on the bed. They spooned. His arm, the one tied to the IV rested on the natural curve of her waist, quickly they settled into one another, she listened as his breathing quieted, then she drifted off.

They slept. A restful deep sleep, they only achieved with they were together.

Dr. Casey walked into the room and saw the pair coupled together. She checked Mr. Castle's chart, and observed the monitors for a moment. He was doing better. His vitals were the best they'd been all day. Casey wrote her name and number down, with instructions to call when Kate awoke. She clicked her pen and placed it back in her pocket. She'd read the "Heat" books. Seeing the author and his inspiration together, it seemed fitting. She turned and flipped the main light off. Richard Castle needed rest, and Kate Beckett was helping him get it. It was just what the Doctor Ordered. She stepped out of the room and quietly closed the door behind her.

When Kate read the note later, she laughed and shared the newly gleaned information with Rick. His doctor's name was Casey Pepper... Dr. Pepper, no wonder she used her first name. Kate picked up her cell and punched in the doctor's number. She needed to know exactly what she was up against, and she'd promised his family She'd call.


	13. Chapter 13

A Big thank you! Goes to Robert Nielsen, my brave Beta. He needs a super hero cape with Beta stitched on it! I know the reader appreciates you too.

As always, thank you for reading.

Diane

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Rick and Kate didn't mind the narrow confines of the hospital bed one bit. The author, and his muse rested in the 'large' size bed but still it was a tight fit. The couple instinctively melded into one form. Rick's hand found its way under Kate's shirt, he needed to touch her skin, assuring him that she was really here. His large hand splayed across her mid-section, gently rising and falling with each of her breaths.

Kate woke with a warm hand resting on her stomach, she'd missed this. It felt so good to be loved and cherished. When she'd found out he was sick, she rushed to his side, she knew he would do the same. Things were different now. It wasn't a choice, Kate felt compelled to be with him, she _knew _he needed her with him.

When she'd discovered how sick he was she wanted to pummel his publicist, physically inflict pain. _Where is this coming from?_ Kate was grateful Paula left when she did. Her primary focus was on Rick, and assessing the situation. Seeing him ripped her to pieces. She couldn't lose him, she wouldn't lose him, and she would stop anyone from interfering in getting him well.

She'd never wanted anything bad to happen to him in the past, but now she felt like it was her mission to keep him safe, and happy. Kate Beckett would not fail.

The nurse came into the room.

"Mr. Rodger's I need to take your vitals."

Kate began to sit up, Rick pulled her to him.

Kate touched his hand; she reassured him she was here. "Babe, the nurse is here. She needs to check on you." Kate reluctantly removed herself from the bed.

The nurse lowered the side rail and Kate slid off the bed, as soon as she was off the nurse took over. She adjusted the bed and placed the thermometer in Rick's mouth, as she checked his pulse she watched his breathing. With those tasks completed she checked the readings on his monitor and fired up the computer and entered the information.

"How are we feeling?" The nurse asks him

_Why is it, as soon as they stick something in your mouth they ask you a question? _Rick was beginning to feel better; at least he wasn't coughing up his toenails anymore. His eyes drifted over to - Kate, she came. He stopped his smile when he felt the thermometer slip.

The nurse came over and plucked it out of his mouth, impassively recording the reading in the computer.

"Better" Rick answered, now that he could talk without losing the instrument. He noticed the nurse's eyes cutting over to Kate as he talked. The nurse remained professional, detached. Rick thought she'd make a hell of a poker player…._ooh I know, she's an assassin, _He switched his focus to Kate_, she would make a wonderful naughty nurse. Images flooded his brain, Kate straddling him in thigh high stockings, speaking Russian… _

"Rick, "_it was Kate's voice she wasn't speaking Russian. _Rick cleared his throat guilty_…he was sick, he wasn't dead, he couldn't help it. Having her near him, she did things to him and he'd missed her._

"She was asking if you needed anything," Kate repeated

"No, I have everything I need."

Kate shook her head, Rick's goofy grin lit up his face. In that moment he looked more like the partner she'd grown to love.

The nurse nodded and left the room.

"Hey."

"Hey, when did you get here?"

Kate looked at her dad's watch, about three hours ago.

Rick listened and nodded. He was still grinning.

Kate lowered her head and admitted, "I had to tell the captain about us. He gave me a couple of weeks off, and he said if I need more to let him know, he also said it was about time." She raised her head and look at the relief on her partner's face.

That information eased the writer's mind, she wasn't going to get in trouble because of him, and he wasn't kicked out of the precinct. Rick's smile faded as a look of terror crossed his face. "I don't know if I'm contagious."

Kate picked up the note left by Dr. Casey, she held it up for him to see. "Your doctor's number, with instructions to call. Let's find out." Kate dialed the number

"Hello" a pleasant voice answered.

"Dr. Casey, this is Kate Beckett I received your note to call. Rick Cas-Rodgers is your patient."

"Yes, I remember-actually I'm still here at the hospital." She paused and added "Give me ten minutes and I'll meet you in his room."

"Great" Kate hung up. "Dr. Pepper is coming to your room to talk to us."

"Dr. Pepper, my doctor's named after a soda? He asked amused. _If he wasn't so tired he would come up with something brilliant, right now I got nothing_.

"…um no babe she uses her first name Casey, she goes by Dr. Casey"

Kate sat on his bed. He pulled her to him. Her head rested under his chin.

"Thank you for being here." He whispered, his voice captured by her hair.

"There's nowhere else I'd rather be, besides you'd be here if it was me."

"That's true." He gently inhaled, he didn't want to start coughing but he'd missed the hint of cherry and floral fragrance that uniquely her. Her scent faded from the shirt he clung to at night.

Dr. Casey appeared in the doorway, she was carrying a file.

"Well you are certainly looking better," Dr. Casey read his case file before she came in. She walked over to his bedside. I'm Dr. Casey Pepper I go by Casey for obvious reasons.

"Rick, pleasure to meet you and this is my partner Kate Beckett."

The doctor nodded at Kate. "I came in earlier but you were asleep and I didn't want to wake you." _Judging by the way the two were intertwined earlier she felt safe to update his condition with her present._

Casey opened the file. "Your temp is down, blood pressure normal. O2 Sat is good. I'd like for you to wear the cannula at night, during the day it's your choice, as long as your O2 level remains steady. The lab work is back. You tested positive for flu, and the scans we took confirmed pneumonia. The lab reports show you have a bacterial pneumonia not viral, incidentally it's not as contagious. I believe you started off with the flu." The Doctor raised her eyes from the report and looked at Rick directly, "left untreated it turned into more. I'm running saline with electrolytes, you were also dehydrated. It's a good thing you came in when you did Mr. Castle. The antibiotics should clear up the pneumonia. Do you have any questions?

The detective noticed the doctor used Castle not Rodgers, she knew his true identity. Kate asks "How long will he need to be here?" She paused and added quickly "I want him to stay as long as necessary, I...I promised his mother and daughter I'd call with information."

Dr. Casey smiled. I would like him to stay until Sunday, which will give us four days of therapy, I'll release him only with the stipulation he go home and rest. I've ordered respiratory in to start breathing treatments. It will help with the inflammation. Some of current medication may make him sleepy, and a little wobbly. He should be escorted to the bathroom, helped with a shower. The nurses are able if you need them. Casey turned to Kate "Did you take a flu shot this year?"

"Yes" at work, 'Worksmart' came in and gave us the shot. I think Rick here stayed home writing that day." Kate's eyebrow shot up.

"I was working on a chapter." Rick said as bravely as possible. He didn't like needles. Looking at his present situation, he decided he would take the shot next time.

"I think it would be a good idea for you to take 'Tamiflu', as a precautionary measure" Casey wrote a script and handed it to Kate. "The hospital pharmacy can fill it for you."

Thank you, Kate pocketed her prescription. She would fill it as soon as she updated his mother and daughter.

Dr. Casey turned and left the room.

"She's a fan" Kate commented

"Really, how could you tell?"

"She called you Castle, and she came in personally to give you an update."

"-but she's my doctor, isn't that what she is expected to do?"

Kate rolled her eyes, and grabbed her phone. She could tell by his pouty face he wanted her near him. She sat on the edge of his bed. She noticed his pouty face changed into a happy one.

She'd dialed Alexis's number first.

Alexis saw Kate's name pop up on her screen she grabbed her phone anxiously "Kate, how's my dad?"

Kate heard her panic, she spoke reasurassinly "He is going to be fine. He tested positive for the flu, and it turned into pneumonia. The doctor wants to keep him until Sunday, she is giving him IV antibiotics and wants them to continue for a few days."

"Oh, he's going to be okay?"

"Yes, hang on" Kate handed her phone to Rick.

"Hey, pumpkin."

"Dad, you sound awful." Alexis was worried.

"I'm fine, I even have bendy straws." He was trying to comfort his terrified daughter. He knew how upset he was when she was ill; When she was little she believed she couldn't recover from her illness without bendy straws, and of course Monkey-Bunkey.

"I'll be home on Monday. Is Gram offering to cook?"

Alexis laughed, "Yea, but I convinced her I didn't have time for her to make pancakes this morning."

"Good girl, I don't want you in the hospital too." _That's why I learned to cook, because mother was a terrible cook. _

"Dad, are you sure you're okay?"

"I promise I will be home by Monday at the latest, pinky- swear."

"Okay, -Dad tell Kate thank you from me. I love you Dad."

"I will, I love you too Pumpkin." Rick handed Kate the phone.

"Alexis is Martha home?"

"No, she is on her way. She stopped to pick-up the pizza."

"I told her I would call and update her."

"I'll give her the update and have her call if she wants to ask anything else."

"That would be great. Thank you."

"Kate, I told my dad to tell you, but I really appreciate you taking care of him. It means a lot to me."

"Me too. Bye, Alexis."

"Good night, Kate."

Kate thought to herself. _She is a Castle she can't just say goodbye_.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Rick took off the cannula and began to get out of bed.

"Where do you think your going?

"-um the bathroom?"

"Not by yourself mister, doctor's orders"

He knew that look, Kate was giving him the just try it look. He conceded "Okay, we are going to the bathroom, unless you want me to get a nurse?"

"Let's go." Kate came over and unplugged his IV pump, "It will run for an hour and a half on the battery power." She guided his pole and wrapped his arm around her neck for support.

Standing up made him dizzy, he had to wait a moment to regain his balance.

The years she'd spent assisting her drunken father were paying off. She had experience guiding staggering men to the bathroom and then to bed. She tried to get her dad into the bathroom before he threw-up, she wasn't always successful. She hated cleaning the mess up afterward, but she did it time after time, all the while listening to empty promises of him never doing this again. That was then this is now.

"Ready, babe?"

He nodded, and they began the trek to the bathroom. He was glad for the support, he didn't realize how weak he was, his legs felt like rubber. He stopped when they reached the toilet. "Kate, I can…

Kate shook her head adamantly. "I'm not leaving need I remind you I've seen your stuff?"

"True." He relieved his bladder without further ado, and then she helped him back to bed. She placed the O2 back into his nostrils.

"You need to sleep." Kate voice was soft and her eyes shone with love. She pulled the covers over him and kissed his forehead." I love you."

Rick took a deep breath, and closed his eyes. His large hand patted the air, not realizing he wasn't making a connection. I love you too, um my monkey-bunkey. He was asleep.

Kate leaned over and gently stroked his cheek. He'd just called her Alexis's favorite comfort item 'monkey-bunkey'

She knew in that moment, he trusted her just as she did him. She sat down in the chair beside his bed, and watched over him. She relaxed for the first time since she'd received the call.


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own the characters. I'm only playing for a little while**

**A thank you to my Beta Robert Nielsen. He tirelessly wades through the jumble and helps me turn the words into a story, one that is easier to read.**

**Thank you for reading.**

* * *

_I love you not only for what you are, but for what I am when I am with you._

_Roy Croff_

* * *

Kate settled into the routine of hospital life, adapting to the ebb and flow. She familiarized herself with his treatment, this being new to her she wanted to know everything. The nurses were great, explaining in detail the plans to get him well. They'd brought in extra blankets and a pillow for her. She'd discovered the couch pulled out into a bed. Lindsey (Kate's favorite nurse) welcomed her to stay with him. (It had not gone unnoticed by the staff, the writer improved steadily with her by his side.)

The nurse even filled her script for her in the hospital pharmacy. Kate learned Linz (her nickname) was a fan. She'd picked up one of his books in the nurse's swap a book box. She discovered after reading it was a series, so she ordered the other books from Amazon.

Kate gazed upon Rick's sleeping form lying in the hospital bed. Her breath hitched as she deduced how much she loves this man, overwhelmed by the powerful onslaught of emotion. He was in her veins; in every thought, and every breath. She felt a bond with him even though they didn't have a formal declaration. She was bound to this man, and yet she never felt freer.

Thankfully he was sleeping peacefully. Respiratory came in earlier and gave him a breathing treatment. She was worried when he began coughing again after. The therapist assured her it was perfectly normal, "it was the body's way of clearing out the gunk."

Kate stood beside the bed finally it was her turn to stare. Her eyes moisten, as she recalled the time spent with him. She wanted more. They were beginning their journey together. She knew life with Castle would be an adventure. She was trying to pinpoint the exact moment she knew he was the one. He'd integrated himself in every facet of her life. It was almost as if she couldn't remember her life before him. She couldn't come up with one pivotal moment. It was if she'd love him always.

He was beginning to stir. Kate sat on the bed.

"Hey," his eyes opened. It took a minute to focus. He blinked rapidly.

"Hey," Kate smiled down at him. "Your dinner is here." She slid off and wheeled the table over to the bed. "Let's get you raised up," she spoke softly.

Rick watched as Kate raised his bed and slid the tray across. She lifted the lid. "Soup, it smells good." She flashed him a smile.

He loved to see her smile at him. Hundreds of cups of coffee passed from his hand to hers, just to see that smile. He made a mental note to pen his thoughts, try and capture the feelings on paper. He didn't have the words to convey the depths of his love for Kate. He gained a new appreciation of the sonnets and other forms of expressions of Love captured in the arts. He felt a kinship with the artists of the past, wanting to capture and share the glorious wonder love brings. She'd told him once, when he'd ask" how do you know when you're in love?" Her reply, "all-of-the songs make sense."

He'd written things thru the years, saving them in a file labeled Kate, it contained rants, declarations of love, anything that popped into his head while trying to understand the hold she held on his heart. It was his way of coping. He'd added to it recently, describing how it felt to hold her and make love to her, it revealed the journey.

In the past the yearning in his own life left him feeling empty. He was grateful for his family, and his successful career. It wasn't enough. He didn't feel complete until he met Kate Beckett. She inspired him to be more, he wanted to conquer the world for her. His eyes crinkled, as he looked up and smiled.

Kate loved this smile, she dipped the spoon into the creamy soup, and lifted it to Rick's opened mouth. He could feed himself, but he kind of liked the fact she was taking care of him. This was new.

This image was filed away in his writer's brain, Kate Beckett the women took down violent criminals for a living, she was sitting on his bed tenderly feeding him soup. For the first time in his life he was being taken care of, by someone other than his daughter and it felt great. Her being here showed him that she loved him. She'd put him first. He could see the same feelings he would have if the situation were reversed. She needed to see for herself that he was okay, physically touch him. Then and only then would she believe it was true.

Kate stuck a bendy straw in the apple juice and held it for him to take a drink. Rick swore hospitals owned 'Jell-O' and apple juice factories, it was their main staple. His eyes lit up when Kate handed him a menu. He was allowed to select his food choices for tomorrow. He had to admit the soup was tasty. It was the first time since he'd arrived he had a choice on anything. He'd been poked, and prodded upon arrival, thankfully he'd been out of it for the most part.

Just like clockwork the respiratory therapist came in, time for another treatment it had been four hours.

Kate decided this would be a good time to take a quick shower. She grabbed her bag and headed into the bathroom. Rick nodded as she told him she was going to shower. The nebulizer bounced as he moved his head up and down to acknowledge his understanding.

The clock was ticking, she had twenty minutes before Rick finished the treatment. She turned on the water and undressed quickly. She'd become an expert at a fast shower, hurriedly she scrubbed clean noting the water pressure was fantastic, she finished even quicker than at home. She came out of the bathroom dressed in leggings and a t-shirt, after deciding it would work to sleep in, and the outfit would be appropriate enough to sit around in. Her hair was slightly damp when she pulled it into a pony-tail, she been too impatient to completely dry it, the urge to check on him stronger than completely dry hair.

Rick finished the treatment as Kate emerged from the shower. She came and sat on the bed, and ran her fingers thru his hair. "Hey"

"Linz is bringing you something to eat."

"I'm fine, you're the one who's sick."

"Kate, you need to eat something. I don't want you to get run-down."

"Fine, but I'm not eating any Jell-O,"

Rick's eyes twinkled "Fine."

Rick took a deep breath, and he didn't cough. He was getting better.

She'd helped him to the bathroom once again before they settled in for the night.

Kate walked over and began to pull out the couch.

Rick tried not to sound whiny, but he wasn't successful. "Umm….so I thought you were going to sleep with me."

"That bed is not very big." Kate pointed to the bed to prove her point.

"I don't mind snuggling," Rick looked down at his bed and back up at her.

"Just until you fall asleep," she gave him the _I mean it look._ "I'm bringing my own pillow you hog yours."

Rick scooted over and made room for Kate. She used her thumb and wiped off a dab of toothpaste from the corner of his mouth.

"I only hog the pillow so you won't drool all over it."

"I do not drool," she held his face in her hands and lightly brushed her lips across his.

"Fine, we will see whose pillow is dry in the morning." he frowned as she pulled away.

Kate rolled her eyes, "fine."

Kate made a show of fluffing her pillow before she lay down. As soon as her head touched the pillow he was drawing her into him.

"I needed you, I'm so glad you came," he whispered to himself.

She heard, and thought I_ never had a choice._ Kate listened as her writer drifted asleep. She fully intended on getting up as soon as he was asleep, five more minutes she declared. She was still there come morning.

The nurses came in through-out the night checking vitals and replacing IV bags. Respiratory came by and decided to skip the two o'clock round.

Six o'-clock in the morning, Rick woke up, his bladder painfully full. He foolishly thought he could get out of bed without waking up his muse.

"Don't even think about getting out of this bed without me." Kate didn't even open her eyes.

"I wouldn't dream of it." He was so busted, _she stayed_ he observed.

Kate dropped the rail and slid out of bed, and came to assist him. She noticed he was getting stronger, his gait was still wobbly. She sensed he needed more time in the bathroom so she left him in front of the toilet, with instructions to call her when he was finished. She waited at the door.

Respiratory was waiting for them when they emerged from the bathroom. After his treatment she helped him with a shower. Breakfast was waiting for the couple when they finished.

They sat on the couch and ate breakfast. It was the first time Rick was strong enough to stay out of bed.

Thankfully he was getting better day by day.

* * *

Later that day

Kate wheeled Rick's IV pole while he shuffled along the hallways. He'd made friends with all-of-the nurses, he talked with each one learning their stories. He promised to take photos with them before he was discharged. (His ruggedly handsomeness was slowly returning to full power.)

Kate watched her partner, he was usually in her world at the precinct. She was getting a glimpse of his. She'd been to his book premier parties, this was different. She admired his genuine interest in people. He talked to everyone, from orderly to surgeon. He was so engaging, soon they were telling him their story, their hopes and dreams, their struggles.

Kate was in awe, she remembered when he'd asked about her story, she remained tight-lipped, and dared him to 'guess' he was the writer, then he did. She realized now, he wasn't being glib he really wanted to know the person behind the mask she wore. She fiercely protected her privacy. It unnerved her that he knew so quickly everything she'd successfully hidden. She was so angry at him and herself for exposing her deepest secrets to him, he _knew_ things in a matter of minutes. She was thankful she'd seen past the 'player' he was portrayed to be. He was so much more.

For Rick, he'd spent the last three years trying to unravel the mystery of Katherine Beckett, and now he was certain he would never discover the all-of-the hidden wonders of her. He was willing to spend his life trying.

Kate cut off the tour when she noticed her partner tire. She guided him back to his room to rest. The walk and the conversations stimulated his writer brain, but physically he was still weak. She was fiercely protective she would do what ever it took to aid in his recovery.

Kate steeled herself when she entered his room and saw Paula standing there.


	15. Chapter 15

A big thank you to my Beta Robert Nielsen, I told you he needs a Beta cape he was lighting fast with that last chapter edit.

Thank you for reading

* * *

P.S. the reviews are great too.

* * *

Paula took one look at the resolve on the face of Kate Beckett, quickly she threw her hands into the air and exclaimed "I come in peace."

Kate ignored her, she was focused solely on getting Rick into bed, and wisely Paula stayed the hell out-of-her way.

Rick broke the tension by saying "Paula, I am not going …."

His publicist stepped closer to him and said "Do not worry about a thing, I've already released a statement canceling the tour." She stepped back when she saw the look on Kate's face. It had Back off clearly written on it.

Satisfied with the retreat Kate Ignored his publicist _for now_, she concentrated on helping Rick climb in bed, after pulling the blanket over him she placed the cannula in his nostrils. He'd been walking and talking a lot. His eyes were drooping, he was tired. He needed the outing, but right now he needed rest.

"Babe," Kate kissed his forehead. He leaned his face toward hers and puckered his lips. She couldn't resist she leaned over to gently brush her lips across his.

He surprised her when he grabbed her and kissed her soundly. "I got the all clear from one of the nurses, the infection is gone, I'm not contagious anymore," he waggled his eyebrows.

Kate laughed, "I'll be right back-I want to talk to Paula. Get some rest Writer boy" she leaned over and whispered in his ear, "I have plans for you, you're gonna need lots of energy."

First Ricks face showed surprise, and then he broke out in a goofy grin. He had a surprise for her to, the doctor was going to release him tomorrow, with stipulations.

Kate waited at the door for Paula to follow, she led her to the waiting room down the hall, Kate closed the door and stood in front of it. Paula felt like a deer caught in the head lights. She didn't know which way to run.

Kate waited for a moment. She used the same technique in interrogations. When the perp started squirming or some other sign they were on edge she would begin. Paula was way past the point. "What in the hell were you thinking, you nearly killed him?" She let her have it.

"I-he didn't say anything-about not feeling..." Paula stopped talking after realizing the seething was only increasing in the detective's eyes.

"Superman couldn't keep up with that schedule." Kate was livid. "His career is established, he doesn't have to show up at_ every_ venue to promote his books."

"I turn down hundreds of offers every day." Paula was scrambling, it wasn't often she was on the defense. Rick's muse was a fireball. Wow, she felt empathy for anyone else who faced off with the detective.

"Yea, well in the future you will be turning down even more." Kate was not one to be ruled by emotion, but when it came to Rick, her heart was all over it.

"The demand for him is only going to get worse when it gets out that the two of you are…" Paula froze, when she saw Kate Beckett heading straight for her. She braced. _Oh shit._

Kate did the last thing she expected she lowered her voice, and stopped inches from Paula's face. Her voice was menacing. "If you breathe one word, it will be the last thing you ever promote." Kate's eyes moved back and forth like a cat stalking their prey, in this instance it was the face of the publicist standing before her, she stepped back only when she felt Paula understood she meant every word.

Paula nodded slowly, she was afraid to move. She'd read about the fierce nature of the detective in the 'Heat' books but _holy-hell_ seeing her in action was another story. "I've arranged for Black Pawn's jet to fly you home-so he won't have to wait in crowded airports and planes. She waited for a reply.

"Good Idea, I'll text you when I receive his release date."

"Will he need anything for when he goes home?" Paula was trying her best to defuse Kate's anger toward her. She realized she was the gatekeeper for Rick, and she would be dealing with his muse from now-on.

Kate shook her head "I'll take care of it. Right now I need to check on Rick."

Paula moved back to allow Kate plenty of room to exit. Kate left the room without a backward glance.

When Kate walked into Rick's room, he was restless on the bed. She thought he must be having a nightmare. When he cried out her name she moved by his side, stroking his cheek she whispered "I'm here" soon he stopped thrashing and settled into an even breathing pattern. She kept watch while he slept.

She sent a text to her dad, Alexis, and Martha, giving them an update. Alexis text back and asks if her dad could call when he woke-up, she just wanted to hear his voice. Kate read her text and smiled, she knew the feeling. She replied "k"

Later

Dr. Casey came in to his room.

"How's our patient?" She smiled at Kate.

"Much better."

Casey already read his chart. His infection was cleared. The newest x-ray showed the pneumonia was gone from his lungs. Over all his condition was improved enough for release. She originally planned on releasing him tomorrow, but she didn't see any reason to keep him, Dr. Casey signed the paperwork. She turned to Kate "He last scan was clear, the infection is gone." She checked the latest blood tests. "It appears he blood work is clear, too. I'd like to send him home with an additional ten day treatment in pill form." He still needs rest, plenty of fluids, normal diet. He just needs to regain his strength."

"What's up doc?" Castle said sitting up in bed.

Kate rolled her eyes she couldn't believe he went there. Dr. Casey laughed and said "well it's better than some of the things I've heard with a last name of Pepper."

Dr. Casey turned to address Rick, "I was just relaying to your partner, I see no reason to keep you any longer, provided you have someone to assist you. I find most of my patients recover quicker at home."

Castle's mind was spinning_, he would be alone at the loft with Kate, well his mother and Alexis would technically still be there, but Alexis had school and his mother, well she saw more action than GI Joe._ _Finally alone with Kate …Sex… ooh he'd better ask. "_Umm, Dr. Casey is there any activities that I umm, am not allowed to participate in?" _That was terrible._

Dr. Casey knew he wanted to know if he could have sex with his lovely partner, but turn-about was fair play. She used her best authortative voice "Such as?"

Kate could see she was messing with him. She kept a straight face. He deserved this one. She was looking forward to seeing him get out of this one.

"Well, I um…I just….I didn't know if I could….umm." Rick looked at Kate with help me written all over his face.

She gave him I_ don't know where you're trying to go_ look.

Rick grimaced. _Shit! He had nothing._

Casey let him off the hook "Sex?"

Rich shook his head a little too enthusiastically, he instantly regretted it.

"Keep in mind you are still recovering, sex is fine." Casey couldn't help but smile. She locked eyes with Kate and they both nodded.

"Thank you," he looked at Kate who was still feining her innocence.

Kate broke out laughing, "Babe, you set yourself up on that one."

"I just need to give the staff the discharge papers, and get you on your way." Casey saw their lunch trays being carried in. "Perfect timing, I should have you signed out by-the-time you finish lunch."

It was Kate's turn she stepped out to the Doctor and shook her hand. "Thank you."

Casey noticed the tears welling in her eyes, she meant it. She nodded at Kate and left the couple alone.

Kate wheeled the tray over to the bed, Rick swung his legs over and sat on the edge. Kate joined him and removed the covers. She sent a text to Paula and let her know they needed the plane today.

Her phone dinged with Paul's reply: _will send a car to take you directly to the airport._

The woman had skills pulling this off with such short notice. Kate was impressed.

Kate sent: _Great thanks_

Paula: _no problem._

"Paula is sending a car to take us to the airport, private plane ride home." Kate filled in Rick as she removed the cover from her lunch, baked fish with grilled vegetables, side salad, fruit cup and slice of cake. They sat beside each other and ate their lunch.

"Kate"

"Hum,"

"I assumed-hoped you were coming home and staying with me at the loft?

Kate laid her fork down and took his worried face between her slender hands. "The captain gave me two weeks off, if you need more, than I will take off as long as need me." She smiled

_I need you everyday _he thought, he smiled back at her "thank you."

"Finish your lunch, we have to get you dressed and ready for pictures. Your fandom awaits." Her eyes were smiling this time.

He was looking forward to being home, especially now he knew for certain Kate was coming home with him.

By-the-time Rick finished taking pictures, he was ready to ride down in a wheel-chair. He'd signed books and took photos with cell phones. (He was getting quite good at them) The nurses had been wonderful. He wanted to do this for them.

Paula sent a text to Kate's phone: _Car is waiting_

Another text: _When you are ready. No hurry._

Kate texted back: _On our way down now._

Paula: _perfect._

"Oh you need to call Alexis, she text while you were asleep. Kate dialed Alexis's number and handed the phone to Rick. "Hey Pumpkin"

"Dad, you sound better."

"I am better, in fact we're on our way home right now. We should be home," he looked at his watch "in time for dinner, not that I want you to cook." He added quickly "we can order in."

"That's great Dad, Kate is going to stay?"

"Yes…" He wanted to ask if it was a problem, he didn't want to ask with Kate standing next to him.

"Oh, good I am in charge of our study group for physics, and I have a project due for chemistry. I won't have to reschedule. You will be in good hands. She is a keeper Dad, you'd better cement the deal, you know, before someone snaps her up. Oh and the housekeeper just left so everything is tip-top, fresh sheets, everything is good to go."

His daughter let him know that she was okay with Kate staying with him, and sharing his bed.

He didn't have women, other than ex-wife's spend the night and Kate was the only women he wanted in his bed from now on.

"That's great Pumpkin, we will be home soon, I love you."

"Love you, bye Dad."

Rick hung up and handed the phone to Kate. He squeezed her hand, and she knew Alexis was okay with her coming home with him.

She gave herself a quiet moment, this was huge. Alexis was an important part of his life, his whole life until Kate showed up. She didn't know how she was going to fit in their tight group. Acceptance is a beautiful thing.

They arrived downstairs, a limo was waiting under the portico

Paula stepped out of the car.

Okay, she'd just dodged one bullet, she can do this. "Thank you for arranging everything on short notice. She smiled at Paula and she meant it, she really appreciated not having to try and schedule a flight and wait at the airport. They needed to be home, and Paula made it happen.

The driver loaded their bags. Rick insisted the ladies enter the car before him. He slid in next to Kate, and immediately reached for her hand. He slipped on his shades, (his blue eyes were light sensitive,) and they headed to the airport.

"I can catch another flight if the two of you would rather be alone." Paula offered

"There's no need for that, we can all fly home together." Kate didn't want her to have to wait around an airport either, but if she ever tried to pull a stunt like this last tour, Kate would kill her and Lanie would help her dispose of the body.

Rick shared his experiences of his tour in Ohio with Kate.

Paula watched the couple from behind her sunglasses. She was tying to give them privacy, but the chemistry between the two was hard to ignore. They were so in tune with each other. She'd never witnessed the phenomena of 'Caskett' until now. They were just talking, but their was something magical about the way they connected. The way they looked at each other. It melted and broke your heart at the same time. You were left yearning for the same in your own life. She saw with her own eyes their love was real. The hardened publicist hastily wiped a tear.

Kate felt bad about him not being able to finish the tour, she knew thousands would be disappointed, but she was not going to lie, she was so happy to have him with her. She leaned her head on his broad shoulder while they rode to the airport.

Rick closed his eyes, he felt Kate's head on his shoulder. She was coming home with him, he wanted to go home, but only if she came with him. He knew they would both be more comfortable at the loft.

Everything was going smoothly, and Paula was thankful the plane was waiting for them when they arrived at the airport. Their bags were quickly transferred to the plane. The pilot and co-pilot greeted them as they boarded.

The flight was smooth, Kate encouraged Rick to recline and get some rest, He was getting stronger but he'd had a busy day. She slowly rubbed slow circles on the back of his hand and ran her fingers up and down his massive arm. Soon he relaxed and was fast asleep. The chairs resembled a recliner in your den, plush oversized, very comfortable. Paula chose to sit a row behind the couple. The jet would hold around sixteen people comfortably. Kate noticed she busied her self with paper work. Kate was lost in thought, watching as the clouds float by underneath them. She was startled when the Captain came over the intercom and announced they would be on the ground in ten minutes. She woke Rick up when she jerked her hand. "Hey"

"Hey" he smiled

"So, we are almost home?"

Kate nodded, and without another word spoken, they both leaned in and shared a kiss, knowing the other wanted to connect.

"Thank you" that simple phrase encompassed her admitting she love him, consummating their love, and coming to him when he needed her, and lastly for coming home.

Kate knew he was saying so much with the simple words. She saw the emotion transform his face as he thought of all they'd experienced when she stepped on a plane and flew into his arms. She decided to respond with the one word that belonged to them "always."

The captain landed the plane and smoothly brought the plane to a stop in front of the hanger that housed a limo.

They were home.


	16. Chapter 16

**A shout out to Robert Nielsen my tireless Beta, you're the best!**

**I do not own anything, if I did they would have gotten together along time ago. **

**Thank you for reading.**

* * *

The limo driver removed their bags and carried them inside for the returning couple. Eduardo insisted he would take it from there. The driver nodded and returned to the car. He had another passenger to deliver and then he would be heading home.

Eduardo loaded the bags onto a cart and stepped onto the elevator with Rick and Kate." Mr. Rick I wasn't expecting you for a couple of weeks."

"No-I was scheduled to tour longer, I caught a bug and so I came home," Rick left out his hospital stay on purpose. He knew Eduardo's wife would make a fuss and have to cook for him. Truthfully, he just wanted to see Alexis and his mother and spend time with Kate. When he finished a tour he was spent. He needed down time to unwind have some peace and quiet. He felt like he was always 'on' his schedule was relentless. He played a role, _his mother wasn't the only actor in the family._ He lifted his right arm the one that held Kate's slender fingers entwined in his and tenderly kissed her hand. He was really glad she was here with him. He needed her.

Eduardo carried the bags inside the writer's front door, and set them down. "I hope you feel better soon," he tipped his hat "Ms. Kate, Mr. Rick."

"Thank you" the couple said together.

"Dad!" Alexis rushed into her dad's arms. They hugged each other tightly.

Kate picked up the bags and headed to the bedroom, she was going to give them a little time to themselves.

"Hey, Pumpkin," Rick kissed the top of his daughter's copper colored hair. It felt so good to be home. When the latch clicked and the front door to the loft closed he knew he could finally relax.

Dad and daughter broke apart when they heard the sing-song cadence of his mother in the background.

"Hello, Mother" Rick smiled as she walked toward him. _He remembered watching as a little boy as his Mother preformed. Effortlessly gliding across the stage dazzling the audience with her performance, she was breathtaking, just as she is today._

"Richard darling you're home," Martha descended the stairs in true diva fashion. She was dressed to go out. "You look terrible," she kissed his cheek. "Is Paula trying to kill you? Not very smart, if you ask me, try and kill off one of your bestselling authors." Martha looked around batting her overly made up eyes "Kate?"

"She is unpacking" Rick nodded toward his bedroom.

"Ahh…" she winked at her son, acknowledging her approval. Martha had always been a 'shipper' "darling I hate to run, but the show must go on." The diva was currently reprising her role in Guys and Dolls. It was an off-Broadway production. She kissed his other cheek and headed toward the front door. "Don't wait up," she called as she headed out the door.

"Dad?" Alexis sounded hesitant.

"Yes, pumpkin" Rick knew he daughter wanted to ask him something.

"Paige called, and she has tickets for the symposium, we get extra credit if we attend, but I can cancel, you look really tired." Alexis frowned

"We are going to order in and then go to bed. Kate is here she has been great, so you go with Paige to the symposium." Rick looked at his daughter and smiled, _he did at least one thing right in his life, and she was a great kid._ He opened his wallet and took out money for cabs. He didn't want her on the subway alone at night. He handed the money to his daughter.

With the money in her hand, Alexis stood shifting from one foot to the other as she debated with herself.

"We can catch up tomorrow, I promise." Rick hugged his daughter again and assured her again. "I'm going to be fine all I need is rest. Go."

"I'll have my phone, you will call me if you need anything?" Alexis looked up at her dad.

He nodded.

"Okay," Alexis smiled her crooked smile and turned toward her dad's bedroom, she tucked the bills into her pants pocket as she walked to his room.

Rick was about to point to the front door, when he realized she wasn't lost, she was going to talk to Kate. He really needed Alexis to be okay with Kate being here, he needed her.

Alexis tapped on the open bedroom door just as Kate emerged from the bathroom, after she'd placed her cosmetics bag on the counter.

"Oh, hi Alexis," Kate nervously tucked a stand of hair behind her ear. She was standing in Alexis's dad's bedroom making herself at home. She was a little embarrassed. She knew Alexis was aware the couple was intimate, but seeing Kate's underwear laid on her dad's bed was an entirely different matter.

"Kate," Alexis came over and hugged her. "Thank you for bringing him home. I am going out with Paige, to give you guy's time to settle in. "Alexis stood back and looked Kate in the eye. "I'm really glad that you are here. I can tell my dad is tired, but he is happier than I've seen him in a long time."

Kate fought to keep the tears from spilling from her eyes. She was elated his daughter accepted the relationship between her and her father. "I love him, Alexis, so much." Kate couldn't stop a tear from escaping, hastily she wiped it away.

Alexis took a deep breath, she didn't want to cry. "I know you do, don't make him wait, he needs you."

Kate didn't think Alexis was talking about just tonight. "I'm all in." she replied with a shaky voice.

"Gram has offered to help me prepare bunch for tomorrow, but don't worry I won't let her actually cook." Alexis grinned at Kate. "I thought we could all eat together, and welcome the both of you home," she paused and then continued. "Dad likes to unwind after a tour, not have a-lot-of fuss when he first returns. Tonight will give the two of you a chance to relax. "

Alexis smiled, "welcome to our family" she kissed Kate's cheek and whispered see you in the morning, 'Mom' she winked and headed out to meet up with Paige.

Kate sat down on the bed, she was stunned. She knew the biggest hurdle in her relationship with Castle was Alexis. She knew she would never fill a mother role, but she wanted to be her friend. Kate knew she would never love anyone the way she did Rick, but she loved him enough to never make him choose between her and his daughter. She understood now she wouldn't have to. They were going to be a family. She blinked back the unshed tears, and went to join Rick.

Kate found him sprawled out on the sofa, he'd kicked off his shoes and looked very relaxed.

"Everything okay," Rick was nervous he could tell Kate's eyes were red, he'd not heard any yelling or accusations flying, but he could tell his daughter and the love-of–his-life discussed something serious.

Kate sat beside him on the sofa, she leaned over and captured his lips between hers. His mouth opened as he deepened the kiss. He'd missed her so much. She missed him too, he felt the need in her kiss. They broke apart, quickly reining in their rising passion, before they past the point of no return. He was definitely willing, but his body wasn't able to satisfy his partner fully, not yet, but he fully intended on showing Kate how much he'd missed her, soon.

Kate leaned back on the sofa, "Everything is more than okay, and Alexis welcomed me to the family." Kate felt her eye's filling with tears. She looked at her partner. His were too.

Rick was smiling as he pulled Kate to his chest. He held her tight as he whispered "welcome home"

Kate's smile was absorbed into her writer's chest. A warming sensation started in her toes and spread quickly to the top of her head. She was right where she belonged, and she knew it with every fiber of her being. She wasn't holding anything back. She knew the last brick had toppled from the wall surrounding her heart. It was about time.

Rick was content, he was home, and his family embraced Kate _as he knew they would_. He was so proud of his mother and daughter for giving him tonight with her. They knew she might feel overwhelmed by the whole Castle clan at once. They were giving her time to acclimate to her surroundings; she was going to be with them from now on.

At home the Castles were unguarded and sometimes, well most of the time downright nuts. Pillow fights, laser tag, blanket forts, movie marathons the list of things they liked to do was endless. This family was unconventional, but make no mistake they were a family. It was similar to what he'd discovered at the twelfth with Kate Espo and Ryan. They were a family who welcomed him in, and he knew they would protect him like they did Kate. The foursome was a tight group well five really counting Lanie. He'd finally get to mark off item number one on his bucket list.

1. Be with Kate.

His heart was full, but his stomach wasn't.

"I'm thinking Chinese." Rick announced

"That's what I was thinking, I'll order you go slip into something more comfortable. Kate kissed his chest and slid off the sofa. She went into the kitchen and grabbed the menu out of the drawer. She'd seen Rick pull out menus from the drawer in the past.

Rick was enjoyed seeing her relaxed and at home in the loft. He began to unbutton his shirt as he headed into the master suite, happily he discarded the shirt on his bed as he made his way into the bathroom. He noticed Kate's bag and her toothbrush hanging beside his. It hit him then the reality of them being a 'couple.' Seeing her things melted his heart. They were partners at work, and now that partnership extended to every part of their lives.

Rick used the toilet and then washed his hands and his face. He looked in the mirror and his reflection wasn't as bad as before he went in the hospital. His blue eyes were brighter and the dark circles underneath were gone. Overall his skin had a healthier tinge to it. Before He shut off the light he went and knuckle bumped his life sized "Boba Fett" that stood sentry in the bathroom. He chuckled remembering hearing Kate cry out in surprise at their first encounter. Rick thought she was going to shoot him and the Life-sized action figure. Standing at 6' 5" Fett was fierce looking, oddly enough his character only had 20 minutes of screen time in the original trilogy, but he'd became one of the most popular characters. Rick loved the piece he'd picked it up for only 8,000, a bargain in his eyes.

Rick went over to snag a pair of lounge pants from his drawer. He slipped a t-shirt over his head, it was one he'd picked up in Nassau it had Bahamas's written across the front. It reminded him of the souvenirs they'd pick up for the gang. He couldn't wait to see their reaction to finding out about the couple. He walked thru his office and out into the living room.

Kate was getting bottled waters from the fridge. She placed them on the bar and came around and walked into Rick's arms. She'd taken off her heels when she was in the bedroom earlier. Rick liked her at this height she fit into his 6' 2" frame perfectly.

They held each other, wrapped in each other's arms they enjoyed the moment, it had been a long journey getting to this point, disappointment and heartache, were felt by both at different junctions in the budding relationship. Their failure to communicate their feelings to each other caused pain for both of them. That was the past, they promised to talk to each other from now on.

They broke apart when the doorbell rang, Rick handed Kate his wallet, she opened it and discovered a picture of her, it was taken in the Bahamas's she stood frozen as she saw other pictures of her, she expected to see Alexis which of course he had, but she was taken back to see all of the photos of her. As she pulled out the bills a slip of paper fell out. She picked it up and held it as she opened the door to retrieve their dinner. She shoved the paper in her pocket and took the food from the delivery guy.

They decided upon a movie, Kate looked around the living room. "I don't see a TV" Rick pushed a button and a screen lowered. Kate rolled her eyes. The couple ate while the movie played on the giant screen. Kate cleared their plates, when she was coming back into the living room she stuck her hand in her pocket and discovered the paper she'd shoved in earlier. It was a list, the first item was Be with Kate. Curious she asked him "When did you make this list?"

Rick took the list from Kate and crossed off item #1. "I wrote it a year," he paused thinking back" over a year ago." He replied confidently.

Kate handed him back his wallet.

"I think it's time to make out a new one, together." Rick kissed her and slid the slip of paper back into his wallet.

The movie was still playing in the background, neither of them was paying any attention to it. Kate suggested they go to bed. Rick didn't hesitate, he turned off the movie and the screen rolled up out-of-sight. Kate picked up their plates and headed into the kitchen to store the left-overs in the fridge. Rick watched her from his spot on the sofa. He loved seeing her putter around the loft. She used her hip to close the door to the fridge, and did a perfect pirouette as she spun around. She was so graceful and she wasn't even trying to be. Kate finished tiding in the kitchen and walked over to Rick and extended her hand.

Rick placed his hand in Kate's, she tugged and helped him off the sofa. They held hands as they walked thru the office and into the master bedroom. Kate only let go when they reached the sink, they stood side-by-side and brushed their teeth, Rick finished first, and he exited after, to give Kate some private time. When she emerged from the bathroom He was already in bed, he'd decided to keep his boxers on, but discarded the rest of his clothing.

He watched as Kate slid into the bed, he would never tire of watching her. Kate noticed him staring but she decided to give him a break and not call him out on it tonight. She'd slipped on a sleep shirt, she knew he'd been given the all clear for sex, but she knew he was exhausted. They had plenty of time, she wasn't going anywhere.

As soon as she was in bed, Rick reached across and drew her to him. They were lying facing each other on their sides, with minty fresh breath. He felt her shiver, as he ran his large hand down her back. He wanted to feel her skin touching his, he took his hand and started behind her knee drawing up her nightshirt as it folded on top of his rising hand. He continued on, Kate lifted her hip so her shirt continued the assent. His large hand splayed over her bared skin. He continued rucking up her sleep shirt until her breasts were exposed. Rick pulled her closer until they lay together skin on skin. She felt him shudder when their bodies connected.

He needed to touch her, but he didn't want to tease her, not tonight anyway. He ran his hands over her skin in a loving relaxing way. Kate realized his intent and relaxed, the shirt had to go. She pulled away and quickly pulled it over her head, she turned as she lay back down so that her back was flush with his chest.

Rick lifted himself up on one elbow and reached around as Kate turned her head, the angle was awkward but they managed to kiss goodnight. It had been a long day, during the night the couple sought out one another, their bodies staying connecting through out the night.

Rick slept soundly, he was happy to be home in his own bed with Kate.

When the sunlight began to peek through the blinds, the rays settled on the writer with his hand covering Kate's breast, and her hand was on top of his. She smiled.

Kate couldn't believe the morning was here. She felt like she'd just closed her eyes. Castle's bed was sinfully comfortable. The sheets felt incredible on her bare skin. No wonder he liked to sleep nude. The bed cradled your body in comfort.

Kate smelled coffee. The aroma alone was waking her up. She stretched out her long limbs and reached for her phone on the nightstand out of habit. She was off work, who cares what time it is. _Oh! Wait brunch_, Alexis said they were preparing brunch.

Kate's stirring woke up Rick, He'd dreamed the most fantastic dreams. Waking up with Kate in his bed only fueled his desire. He reached for her. This time his intentions were perfectly clear.


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you, Robert Nielsen, who tirelessly wades through the mire for me.**

* * *

**Thank you for reading.**

* * *

**Sometimes the questions**

**are complicated**

**and the answers are simple**

**Dr. Seuss**

* * *

"Hold that thought, tiger" Kate removed Rick's capable hands from her slender body, "we are having brunch with your daughter and mother."

"But, Kate" he' whined.'

Kate held her finger up to his lips to silence his pleas. "I'm not having sex with you while your family is out there preparing a meal for us."

"Alexis is aware of the bird and the bees, in fact she informed me of a few facts I'd gotten wrong during our "talk". . ." Rick looked at Kate hopefully to see if his latest argument, she wasn't budging. "My mother could write a book, she is a pro…._wait that didn't come out right_." He thought a moment and added, "Well-I got nothing. Please?" He waggled his eyebrows using his best puppy dog face.

Kate held his face in her hand, "you are so darn cute, but the answer is still no." She kissed the top of his nose, and touched her forehead to his.

They both looked up when they heard a knock on the bedroom door.

"Come in" he didn't even bother to hide his disappointment in his voice.

Alexis entered, "Is everything alright?"

"Fine, hi Pumpkin" Rick smiled at his daughter. He conceded, for now. He glanced at Kate, her face held the _see I told you look_.

"Breakfast will be ready in five, casual attire, just bring your appetite." Alexis smiled and headed back to the kitchen.

"Casual attire?" Kate asked.

"Sometimes we dress- up for meals." Castle answered nonchalant. "Today is come in your P.J.'s."

Kate raised her eyebrow.

"One time we dressed as our favorite Disney character, one time it was cowboys, oh and once it was D.C. comic character." Rick saw Kate was stunned. "Alexis may be a practical person, but she does take after her old man in some areas. Oh! And the dressing up is not limited to breakfast." Rick patted her arm. "Don't worry, we have plenty of costumes."

Kate got out of bed, and pulled her hair back into a ponytail, she found a robe in Rick's closet, she felt the need to be a little more covered than her sleep-shirt. She didn't think Martha and Alexis would mind, but she did. Kate wasn't a prude, but she was a guest. Kate knew she would feel more comfortable wearing his robe.

Rick was amused to see Kate's reaction, he knew she wasn't a prude. Seeing her nervous, wanting to make a good impression, reminded him she wanted to fit-in... He made a mental note, show her this was her home.

He got out of bed, before they went into the kitchen he took Kate into his arms. "Thank you for being here. It means the world to me." He kissed her tenderly. "Let's go and eat."

Kate felt the love in Rick's kiss, he knew she was nervous. They untangled and then he grabbed her hand. That action told her he was with her, you've got this. They walked into the dining room.

"This looks amazing" Kate was in awe. The bar was covered with an assortment of breads, fruit, and breakfast dishes. Truth-be-told, the thing that Kate appreciated most, they were a family. She'd missed being a part of a family. She and her mother would cook side by side. The sudden urge hit her, she wanted to prepare her mom's recipe of lasagna for her new family, and invite her dad.

Alexis handed her a plate, "dig in fill your plate and we will eat in the dining room."

Rick watched her, which in itself wasn't anything new. He always watched her. This time he was glad he did, he saw the moment she felt she belonged. To him that moment was priceless. He saw her face change in an instant. She was happy, here in the loft with him and his mother and daughter. His heart was full.

Kate laughed along with the family, they all had 'Castle' stories to share, Rick didn't mind. He was the one thing that bound them all together.

Kate insisted she help with the clean-up. Alexis did however kick her dad and gram out of the kitchen. They held up their hands and surrendered, and then retired to the living room. Kate and Alexis high fived and worked side by side and restored the kitchen and dining area back to pre-brunch status.

It was Kate's turn to mentor someone like her mother did for her. A happy tear fell into the dish water. Kate looked up quickly, to see if anyone saw. Kate smiled and relaxed no one was watching. She closed her eyes and said a silent prayer for her mom. The moments she shared with her in the kitchen were dear to her, the significance brought home by sharing the time now with Alexis. She'd read somewhere that someone once thanked the heavens for a sink full of dirty dishes. She didn't understand it, not until this moment. It meant you had a life, someone who needed and loved you. She was indeed grateful for a sink of dirty dishes.

The pair headed into the living room to join Rick and Martha. Kate saw Martha reach over and squeeze her son's hand. She had the feeling she witnessed a private moment between mother and son.

Kate neared the couch, and then Rick reached up and pulled her into his lap. He kissed her, not a peck either. Normally she would have been embarrassed, but in the Castle household, this was normal. This family displayed affection for each other. It was new to Kate, but it was growing on her.

"I'm glad to see you are getting your strength back." Kate began to get up, he held her close to him. She stopped and settled against him.

Alexis sat beside them and propped her bunny slippers on the coffee table.

"Number one, report" Castle said in his best Captain Kirk's voice.

"Aye, Captain everything squared away, prepare to launch." Alexis replied with military precision.

"Very good number one, Lieutenant Chloe here has joined our flight crew." Rick nodded to Kate

"Welcome aboard Lieutenant" Alexis saluted Kate.

Kate saluted her back "As you were number one" Kate felt her cheeks warm up. Partly from Rick using her favorite character from the Sci-Fi series Nebula 9, and partly for adding her to their little group.

Rick leaned over and whispered, Mother is Chewbacca.

Martha growled "I heard that"

"See what I mean, that growl is perfect." Rick was pleased with himself. "And we have liftoff." He touched the remote and the giant screen unfurled.

"Oh Captain, permission to gather supplies" Alexis stood and waited for dismissal.

"Granted, abort take-off" Rick looked at Kate

" Umm.. Take-off aborted Captain." Kate suppressed her urge to smile. His Kirk impression was terrible.

Alexis pulled blankets and pillows from the hall closet. She returned "Permission to board Captain"

"Granted, number one. Lieutenant warp speed." Castle picked up the remote.

They decided to watch "Shrek" Kate and Alexis watched Rick slept though half of it. Alexis nudged Kate, "He's already seen it."

Kate nodded, Martha excused herself when the opening credits rolled. She was going to take a nap. She had a class later and an evening out planned. Alexis had homework to finish, she excused herself when the movie ended.

Kate watch Rick as he slept, he rested better now that he was home. Kate looked around the loft, she could see her self fitting in here. Mentally she placed some of her things, scattering them among his. Then she could definitely see herself here. She wanted to ask him how attached he was to the lion picture in the bedroom, that one she didn't like. Hopefully it wasn't a favorite.

Her fingers were gently touching his hair. She'd imagined running her hands through his hair on many occasions. Today she wasn't even aware she was doing it.

"Umm, that feels good" Rick was awake.

Kate looked down at her fingers buried in his hair. She jerked her hand away like she had been scalded.

"Why did you stop? I was enjoying the massage." Rick's curious blue eyes looked up into hers, he noticed today hers looked green. It was his turn to catch her looking. He grasped her hand and guided it back to his head, then closed his eyes.

Kate held her free hand over her mouth, she'd been caught, but he didn't mind. She shook her head and resumed massaging his head.

"I'd like to invite my Dad over for dinner tomorrow," Kate continued running her hand thru his hair. "He wanted to meet you, I-um I'd like to make my Mother's lasagna recipe." She paused and sucked in her bottom lip. She waited.

Rick kept his eyes closed, "I'd like to meet him, you can get whatever you need at the corner market. They will deliver," he was trying not to yawn, but he couldn't stop it. "Sorry, I was going to say or you could pick it up. My wallet is on the dresser."

"I don't need money." Kate said quietly.

"I don't want you to pay, it's the least I can do, Please?" Rick opened his eyes. "Kate, I want you to move in with me. I know you're here now, but I want you to stay-always."

"Let me think about it, okay?"

"So-it's not-no?"

"No, not-no, but not yes" Kate's forehead wrinkled as she was trying to decipher what she'd said, it sounded like she was reciting from a Dr. Seuss book.

Rick smiled and closed his eyes. "I can live with not-no for now."

Kate continued to massage his head, she needed to call and invite her dad. Oh and she needed to make a list of things she needed from the market. She was excited to prepare her first meal in the loft.


End file.
